SWITCH
by Honeycat
Summary: Was passiert, wenn Hermione von Snape erschreckt wird, ihn danach beinahe erschlägt und am nächsten Tag...... SSxHG
1. Chapter 1

‚…..' -gedachte Texte

„….." –gesprochene Texte

(…..) –Anmerkungen der Autorin

So das ist mein Erstlingswerk bei ta-da. Die Idee ist zwar nicht besonders neu, aber ich finde sie immer wieder witzig, außerdem habe ich bis jetzt noch keine ähnliche Fanfiction mit dem Pairing gesehen.

So genug gelabert ich hoffe sie ist nicht all zu mies geworden:

Kapitel 1

Die Sommerferien waren für Severus Snape alles andere als geruhsam verlaufen. Mit seiner Hilfe, die von Albus und die des ach so wunderbaren Potterjungen wurde der dunkle Lord endgültig vernichtet. Man dachte natürlich, dass ausgerechnet er Dumbledore umgebracht hat, aber das war vollkommener Schwachsinn.

Dumbledore hatte alles eingefädelt um Voldemort eine Falle zu stellen und er musste natürlich unter diesem behämmerten Plan leiden. Man hielt ihn für einen Verräter, Lügner und Feigling. Nun nachdem sich alles aufgeklärt hatte war er ein Held und hatte endlich einen Orden des Merlin erster Klasse bekommen.

Dumbledore leitete wieder die Schule und das siebte Jahr begann so geruhsam wie lange nicht mehr.

Er war wieder Lehrer in Zaubertränke und mürrischer als normalerweise, da ausgerechnet Lupin die Stelle als Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste bekam. Das war allerdings nur ein kleiner Wehrmutstropfen, denn dieser verfluchte Potter hatte es natürlich geschafft, dass Black wieder unter den Lebenden weihte.

Somit war für ihn alles am Arsch, kein Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste, kein Blackloses Leben und kein toter Potter. Konnte es eigentlich noch schlimmer kommen? Jep, es konnte.

Hermione Granger, ihres Zeichens Musterschülerin, Schulsprecherin und beste Freundin Harry Potters war alles andere als begeistert über die ihr auferlegten Strafarbeiten. Und warum das alles? Weil Mister-ich–hab-immer-schlechte-Laune ihr Niesen! als Beleidigung und Ruhestörung ansah. Somit verbrachte sie den Montagabend damit eine der Abstellkammern die vollgefüllt mit Zaubertränke war zu putzen und die bereits abgelaufenen Tränke auszusortieren.

Man konnte in dieser Gerümpelkammer keinen Schritt gehen ohne nicht auf irgendetwas zu steigen, und diese Dinge gehören nicht unbedingt zu den appetitlichen Dingen des Lebens.

Sie verfluchte ihren Zaubertranklehrer innerlich und stieg auf eine der Leitern um sich von oben nach unten vorzuarbeiten.

Denn eigentlich wollte sie den Abend mit ihrem neuen Freund verbringen.

Sie merkte nicht, dass Snape der direkt hinter ihr stand und sie amüsiert beobachtete wie sie mit sich ringte, ob sie eines dieser Fläschchen berühren sollte oder nicht. Er hatte schon lange auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet der kleinen Besserwisserin Strafarbeiten aufzubrummen. Und da er heute sowieso nicht gut drauf war (nur heute? o.O) , war dies die beste Gelegenheit dazu. Um das ganze noch besser zu machen, wollte gab er eine sarkastische Bemerkung zum Besten,

„Vielleicht sollten sie heute noch mit ihrer Arbeit anfang..." weiter kam er nicht.

Hermione war in so sehr damit beschäftigt in Gedanken einen unverzeilichen Fluch auf Snape zu hetzen, dass sie die Anwesenheit ihres Lehrers nicht bemerkt hatte und nun vor Schreck aufsprang. Dies ist allerdings nicht unbedingt die beste Idee, wenn man auf einer Leiter steht. Sie hielt sich an dem Regal fest das zu ihrem nicht sonderlich großen Erstaunen nachgab und das sie mit nach unten riss.

Snape sah wie das Regal mit seiner Schülerin, direkt auf ihn stürzte. Aus Reflex lehnte er sich ein Stück nach vorne und fing Hermione mit Leichtigkeit auf. Allerdings hatte das Regal deshalb nicht vor wieder in seine ursprüngliche Position zurückzukehren und krachte mit voller Wucht auf die Beiden. Einige größere und kleinere Explosionen später krabbelten zwei mit Russ bedeckte Gestalten unter dem Desaster hervor.

„WAS IN MERLINS NAMEN HABEN SIE SICH DABEI GEDACHT!"

Hermione schrumpfte unter dem Zorn ihres Lehrers auf Mausegröße zusammen.

„A…Abe..r…sie…."

„Lassen sie ihre lahmarschigen Entschuldigungen und verschwinden sie."

Als Hermione keine Anstalt machte zu gehen wurde Snape beinahe rasend.

„Verlucht, jetzt VERSCHWINDEN sie endlich!"

Hermione nahm die Beine in die Hand und lief so schnell sie konnte in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.

Sie war vollkommen verwirrt, allerdings nicht weil Snape sie so unerhört angefahren hatte, sondern weil er einfach zur Seite hätte springen können und sie sich dadurch mehr als nur einen Knochen gebrochen hätte. ´Wahrscheinlich nur Reflex´ dachte sie mit einer leichten Bitterkeit, als ob ausgerechnet Snape sie aufgefangen hätte um ihr zu helfen.

Ein leichtes Übelgefühl kam in ihr auf und sie machte sich nachdem sie Harry und Ron kurz geschildert hatte was geschehen war in ihr eigenes Schlafzimmer auf, dass sie aufgrund ihrer Tätigkeiten als Schulsprecherin erhielt.

Sie schlüpfte in ihr Seidennachthemd und schlief sofort ein.

Währendessen im Kerker:

Snape war noch immer dabei die Unordnung zu beseitigen, als er fluchend ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl und starke Kopfschmerzen bekam. Er schien mehr abbekommen zu haben als er anfangs dachte. Mittlerweile war ihm auch bewusst, dass er Granger weder zu weiteren Strafarbeiten vergattert, noch Gryffindor irgendwelche Punkte abgezogen hatte. Aber das würde für die gryffindorsche Besserwisserin noch ein übles Nachspiel haben.

Als nach einer geraumen Weile das Gefühl der Übelkeit zu den bereits vorhanden Gebrechen dazukam, beschloss er doch schlafen zu gehen und die restlichen Korrekturen morgen fertig zu machen.

Er zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus und ließ sich dann einfach in sein Bett fallen wo ihn der Schlaf sogleich übermahnte.

Am frühen Morgen wurde Snape von einer lauten und aufdringlichen Stimme geweckt die ganz und gar nicht in sein Schlafzimmer passen mochte.

„Jetzt wach doch endlich auf du Faulpelz, du hast mir versprochen, dass du ihn mir heute vorstellst."

‚Bitte, was!' Langsam öffnete er die Augen um direkt in das Gesicht von Ginevra Weasley zu sehen die ihn mit einem frechen Grinsen ansah.

„Verdammt, was machen sie in meinem Schlafzimmer!" Zu seinem Entsetzen hörte sich seine Stimme alles andere als normal an.

Ginny grinste ihn weiterhin an.

„Schlechte Laune was, aber du brachst mich deshalb nicht zu siezen." trällerte sie mit fröhlicher Stimme. „Ich lass dich kurz allein, dann kannst du dich fürs Frühstück fertig machen, aber vergiss bloss nicht, dass du ihn mir endlich vorstellst, Mione." Sie sah ihn kurz mit einem gespielt tadelnden Blick an und verlies mit einem Lied auf den Lippen den Raum.

Nun erst wurde Snape bewusst, dass er in einem Bett saß, das mit purpurnem Satin bezogen war. Er sprang auf und merkte wie alles größer wirkte als es eigentlich war.

´Verdammt ich kann doch nicht über Nacht geschrumpft sein!´

Er sah sich interesiert in dem Raum um und stellte fest, dass es so gar nicht seinem Geschmack entsprach. Alles in rosa, weiß und purpur gehalten, ein riesiges Fenster und……

Er war kurz vor einem Ohnmachtsanfall, er trug ein ROSA Nachthemd! Und er….

Er packte mit seinen Händen direkt auf zwei wohlproportionierte…….

‚Brüste!... eine schmale Taille, schlanke rasierte lange Beine…… ich…. ich bin ein ein MÄDCHEN!'

Nach dem ersten Schock sammelte er sich wieder so halbwegs. Wie hatte ihn das Weasleygör noch mal genannt… Mione!

Er stellte sich mit geschlossenen Augen vor den Spiegel im Zimmer und betete dass er unrecht hatte, kein Mädchen war und nicht im Körper einer Besserwisserin steckte. Kurzum dass das Schicksal gnädig sei und alles bis jetzt nur ein Traum war.

Denkste, es war kein Traum und war das Schicksal jemals gnädig gewesen?

Als er die Augen öffnete starrte er in das Gesicht von Hermione Granger.

Er sprang vom Spiegel weg und stolperte promt. Nachdem er länger als nötig auf dem Boden verbracht hatte stand er auf und überlegte so nüchtern wie möglich was als nächstes zu tun sei.

Sein erster Gedanke sofort in seine eigenen Räume zu stürzen und nachzusehen ob das Granger-Gör auch tatsächlich in seinem Körper steckte verwarf er so schnell wie möglich. Er musste so schnell wie möglich wieder in seinen Körper zurück.

‚Dumbledore!'

Natürlich er musste sofort zum Schulleiter, der wüsste sicher einen Rat. Er wollte gerade losstürzen als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er noch immer in einem rosaroten Seidennachthemd herumhüpfte.

‚Soviel zum Thema „könnte es noch schlimmer kommen!"'

Er sah sich suchend im Zimmer um, in der Hoffnung auf ein Schild mit der Aufschrift „Hier geht's zu Hermiones Klamotten" zu treffen.

Seufzend ging er zu einem der beiden Schränke im Zimmer und öffnete ihn. Was er sah erstaunte ihn mehr schlecht als recht. Jede Menge Klamotten von denen einige nicht unbedingt zu dem Stil passten den er der Besserwisserin zugeordnet hätte. Wie dem auch war fand er trotz einigem suchens nirgends auch nur irgendein Kleidungsstück das einer Schuluniform glich. In der Hoffnung im zweiten Schrank fündig zu werden ging er auf diesen zu als die Tür aufschwang und Ginny wieder hereinkam.

„Sag mal du brauchst doch sonst nicht so lange um dich umzuziehen, was hast du eigentlich bis jetzt gemacht! Dich im Spiegel betrachtet und gehofft dass du dich davor drücken kannst mir deinen neuen Lover vorzustellen."

Snape fluchte innerlich, wie konnte diese Göre nur so aufdringlich sein. Er entschied dann jedoch trotzdem in die Defensive zu gehen und antwortete eher ausweichend.

„Nun ähm ich brauch noch ein bisschen, können wir das nicht auf den Nachmittag verlegen?" Er hoffte dass sie darauf eingehen würde. Sie schaute ihn kurz erstaunt an und lächelte dann wissend.

„Ach so ich nehme an, dass dir die alte Fledermaus gestern bei den Strafarbeiten ordentlich zugesetzt hat."

„Bitter wer?"

„Was jetzt ´bitte wer´? Snape natürlich!" sie grinste ihn frech an „Giftmischer, Fledermaus, Extodesser, mies gelaunter Tränkemeister und ein Mann der dringend mal flachgelegt gehört, klingelts!"

Snape brauchte einige Minuten um sich wieder zu fassen und seinen (um genau zu sein Hermiones) Mund wieder zuzuklappen. So also dachten die Schüler über ihn, gut zu wissen, dass es an seiner jetzigen Situation wenigstens etwas Gutes gab. Am meisten regte ihn das mit dem Sex auf. Nicht jeder Mann musste die ganze Zeit hormongesteuert durch die Gegend laufen. (Ach echt ´)

„Dann tschüsschen Hermione, bis heute Nachmittag." Ginny tänzelte wieder hinaus und ließ Snape einfach so stehen.

Mit jeder Menge Pläne im Hinterkopf wie er Weasly das Leben zur Hölle machen konnte ging er zu Hermiones zweiten Kleiderschrank und öffnete ihn. Dort fand er in einer Schublade endlich eine Uniform und Unterwäsche!

Hätte er früher schon gewusst, dass schwarz, violett und dunkelgrün! zu den bevorzugten Farben von Grangers Unterwäsche gehörten, dann hätte er sie vielleicht nicht für ganz so griffindorisch gehalten.

Zehn Minuten später betrachtete er sich im Spiegel oder besser gesagt Hermiones Gestalt. Er hatte die Haare nach hinten gebunden, denn die Dinger wollten nicht glatt werden. Eigentlich war es ihm relativ egal was man über Granger dachte aber er wollte nicht riskieren, dass sie vielleicht auf die dämliche Idee kommt und sich rächte.

‚Währe ganz schlecht fürs Image und jetzt nichts wie auf zu Dumbledore.'

Während er die Gänge nach unten stürmte begegnete er Draco Malfoy, der kurz nach links und rechts sah, anscheinend um sich zu vergewissern das kein anderer gerade im Gang war.

Snape ahnte nichts Gutes und tatsächlich. Malfoy ging genau auf ihn zu. Als er nur noch wenige Meter entfernt war beugte er sich zu Snape hinunter und flüsterte mit gedämpfter Stimme.

„Morgen Schatz, hast du die Nacht ohne mich überlebt?"

‚Bitte was?'

Er musste sich verhört haben oder Draco verarschte ihn Länge mal Breite.

„Irgendwie bist du heute seltsam Mione-Herzchen, nicht das es mich sonderlich erstaunt. Schließlich musstest du gestern nachsitzen." er senkte die Stimme noch ein wenig, „Dabei war ich so einsam, ich hoffe doch, dass wir heute Abend vielleicht die Besenkammer nutzen können."

‚Ähm… ich hab Haluzinationen oder so was in der Art… ich schließe meine Augen und wenn ich sie wieder öffne bin ich allein im Gang oder überhaupt in meinem Bett und es war vielleicht doch alles nur ein schlechter Traum.'

„Mionchen, geht's dir nicht gut du siehst etwas blass um die Nase aus."

„Ähm, geht schon… ich bin einfach nicht ganz ich selbst."

Draco grinste kurz gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und verschwand hinter der nächsten Ecke, kurz bevor Harry und Ron den Gang betraten.

‚Moment, ich analysiere. Ich bin im Körper einer Teenagerin die ich hasse, habe einen Kuss von meinem Patensohn bekommen (wenn auch nur auf die Wange) und jetzt kommen der Wunderknabe und sein Wieselfreund um die Ecke. Ja, so tief hab ich mich definitiv schon lange nicht mehr in die Scheisse geritten!'

ENDE KAPITEL 1

So falls es euch bis hier her gefallen hat, wäre vielleicht eine kleiner Smile als Review getarnt recht nett und wer meint „die Geschichte ist der größte Schrott den man jemals als FF verkaufen wollte", kann mir das auch sagen, schließlich will ich euch nicht langweilen.

Ach ja noch eine kleine Warnung ich bin im schreiben eine Schnecke, also macht mich bitte nicht zu sehr runter wenn ein kapi mal länger braucht.


	2. Chapter 2

´…..´ -gedachte Texte

„….." –gesprochene Texte

(…..) –Anmerkungen der Autorin

Kapitel 2

Snape wollte gerade umdrehen um Potter vielleicht noch zu entkommen aber dieser schien ihn schon bemerkt zu haben.

„Hey Hermione, sag mal können wir uns deine Notizen zu Astronomie ausleihen, du weißt schon die über die Konstellationen zueinander?"

„Vergiss es Potter ich hab jetzt keine Zeit und übrigens war das der Stoff der 5. Klasse, als Wunderknabe sollten sie schon mehr draufhaben."

Mit diesen Worten rauschte er so stolz wie möglich an Harry und Ron vorbei, die ihm irgend etwas von wegen, wir war aber an dem Tag krank nachriefen.

Langsam gefiel ihm das Spiel er könnte so viele Dinge in Hermiones Körper anstellen und alle würden sie dafür verantwortlich machen. Andererseits hatte er sich bis jetzt zusammengenommen, um Hermione nicht unnötig in Verlegenheit zu bringen und ihr den meisten Ärger zu ersparen.

‚Warum eigentlich!'

Er war einfach zu gut für diese Welt oder etwa….

„Miss Granger!"

Die schrille Stimme von Professor McGonagall hallte ihm nach. Warum zum Teufel musste er all jenen Personen über den Weg rennen mit denen er eigentlich den Kontakt vermeiden wollte. Er drehte sich seufzend um.

„Ja Minerv… ich meine Professor?"

„Ähm, geht es ihnen gut Miss Granger?"

‚Was soll diese Frage nun schon wieder und nein es geht mir nicht gut.'

„Oh doch mir geht es bestens. Darf man den Grund warum sie nachfragen erfahren?"

‚Ganz schlecht mit Fragen ziehst du das Gespräch in die Länge.'

„Nun Mister Potter und Mister Weasley berichteten mir, dass sie sich seit ihren Strafarbeiten bei Professor Snape merkwürdig benehmen."

‚Ach tu ich das! Und was soll diese seltsame Anspielung schon wieder?'

„Nein, nein alles in bester Ordnung."

McGonagall sah ihn kurz skeptisch an nickte ihm dann aber zu und verabschiedete sich nicht, ohne sich noch einmal zu vergewissern das alles in Ordnung war.

Er rannte so schnell er konnte zu Dumbledors Wasserspeier, sah sich kurz um ob niemand außer ihm da war und wollte gerade das Passwort sagen als auch schon Dumbledore herauskam. Er spürte wie sich die Erleichterung in ihm breit machte und wandte sich sofort an diesen.

„Albus du musst mir unbedingt helfen, es ist……"

Dumbledore machte eine Beschwichtigende Bewegung und unterbrach Snape somit.

„Miss Granger ich helfe ihnen gerne, aber ich halte es nicht für angebracht, dass wir uns duzen solange sie noch auf diese Schule gehen."

Als Snape wieder anfangen wollte zu reden unterbrach ihn Dumbledore erneut.

„Wollen sie nicht mit mir in mein Büro kommen und wir klären alles in Ruhe."

„Aber…."

Dumbledore hatte sich schon abgewandt und war wieder die Treppen nach oben gestiegen gefolgt von Snape, der mit seinen Nerven am Ende war.

Oben angekommen, setzte er sich auf den Sessel den ihm der Schulleiter anbot und hoffte nun endlich einmal zu Wort zu kommen.

„Pfefferminzdrop, gefällig?"

‚Hä, hatte denn Dumbledore nicht normalerweise diese ekeligen Zitronendrops?'

Als hätte dieser seine Gedanken gelesen erläuterte er sofort. „Naja die Zitronendrops waren alle und so hab ich eben Pfefferminz genommen, sie sollen angeblich einen wunderbaren Atem verleihen."

‚Ganz toll, ich hab einen wunderbaren Atem, aber ich fände es noch viel wunderbarer wieder ich selbst zu sein.'

„Ähm Alubus könnte ich jetzt vielleicht endlich zur Sache kommen es wäre äußerst dringend, weil…"

„Miss Granger was hatten wir vorhin über die Anrede abgemacht, sie kö…"

Dieses Mal platzte Snape der Kragen, er ließ einiges über sich ergehen aber nach einer gewissen Zeit fand auch er, dass es genug war.

„Verdammt noch Mal Albus jetzt hör mir endlich zu! Ich bin nicht Miss Granger!"

Stille.

„Na auf die Erklärung bin ich ja mal gespannt Miss Gran… ich meine wer auch immer."

Snape seufze auf.

„Albus ich bin Severus Snape, ich hab aus irgendeinem Grund mit Miss Granger den Körper getauscht."

„Ich habe mir von Anfang an gedacht, dass das nicht zu Miss Granger passen würde mich so anzusprechen." Dumbledore schien kurz zu brauchen um die Neuigkeit zu verdauen redete dann aber im Plauderton weiter. „Hast du sie oder dich je nachdem wie mans nimmt schon aufgesucht?"

„Nein das habe ich natürlich nicht, sie hätte mich ja höchstwahrscheinlich für irgendeinen Schwarzmagier gehalten und mich gekillt." (Erde an Severus warst du das nicht auch einmal o.O)

Dumbledore nickte schwerfällig und schien über irgendetwas scharf nachzudenken. „Hm, ich meine du solltest jetzt gleich zu ihr gehen. Ich muss noch einige wichtige Dinge erledigen die keinen Aufschub dulden. Bring es Miss Granger derweilen so schonend wie möglich bei."

Snape dachte er hätte sich verhört. Was konnte denn wichtiger sein als das er wieder seinen Körper bekam!

„Aber Albus…. ich kann….nicht….ich meine…"

„Severus du machst das schon ich komm ja so schnell ich kann zu euch."

‚Ja natürlich, Severus ist ja immer da um das Opferlamm zu spielen und für andere den Kopf hinzuhalten.'

Snape seufze resignierend, wenn Dumbledore sich etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann konnte niemand etwas daran ändern.

Einige Minuten später stand er vor seiner Tür und murmelte die Passwörter zu seinen Privaträumen.

Hermione wachte so müde wie schon lange nicht mehr auf. Wenn sie ihrem Gefühl trauen konnte hatte sie sich schon ewig nicht mehr derart schlecht gefühlt. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie mit geschlossenen Augen dalag aber es musste noch mitten in der Nacht sein, da es rund um sie herum dunkel war. Sie drehte sich auf den Bauch und kuschelte sich in ihr Bett. Ein seltsamer Geruch stieg ihr in die Nase. Irgendwie nach Kräutern und jede Menge Gewürze. Sie öffnete die Augen und setzte sich mit einem Ruck auf.

‚Fakt ist, DAS ist garantiert nicht mein Zimmer! Ergo ich bin nicht in meinem Bett, daraus ergibt sich dass ich im Bett eines anderen bin.'

Sie konzentrierte ihre Gedanken auf das Letzte an das sie sich erinnern konnte.

‚Ok, Mione denk nach, du warst gestern Abend bei Snape und hast deine Strafarbeiten …… oh du scheiße das gibt noch mächtig Ärger, aber darum kümmere ich mich später. Danach bin ich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, das Letzte ist mein Bett dem nach musste mich irgendjemand aus meinem Bett herausgenommen haben und hat mich hierher gebracht.

Draco?

Ne der würde sich nie freiwillig in die Nähe des Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraums begeben. Harry oder Ron, haben das Passwort zu meinem Schlafsaal nicht mehr, nach der Aktion mit den Zauberartikeln aus Fred und Georges Laden.

Bleiben nur noch die Lehrer und Dumbledore. Snape könnte sich an mir rächen wollen.'

Hermione wurde schlecht bei der Vorstellung was Snape mit ihr machen würde.

‚Imperius, nö zu harmlos, Cruciatus….hm schon eher, Avada Kedavra 100 Punkte für mich.'

Sie rappelte sich aus dem Bett und versuchte ihren Zauberstab zu finden. Nachdem sie ewig in der Dunkelheit umhergestolpert war fand sie das Teil endlich unter dem Kopfkissen.

„Lumos"

Ein gleisender Lichtstrahl erhellte den Raum in dem sie sich befand.

‚Ahja auf die Idee, dass es in diesem Raum Vorhänge gibt bin ich natürlich nicht gekommen.'

Sie seufzte, öffnete Vorhänge und Fenster und sah sich interessiert im Raum um, als dieser von der bereits hoch am Horizont stehenden Sonne erhellt wurde. Sie befand sich in einem eigentlich ganz ansehnlichen Schlafzimmer. Ein schönes großes Bett. Ein riesiger Kleiderschrank und alles in angenehmen Grüntönen gehalten.

Zwei Türen führten in angrenzende Räume.

Sie öffnete die erste und fand sich in einem Badezimmer wieder.

‚Jep wer auch immer hier wohnt er hat Stil.'

Hermione drehte sich einmal um sich selbst und sah direkt in einen Spiegel.

„AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRGH"

Snape hörte einen Schrei aus seinem Zimmer kommen und wusste dass Hermione aufgewacht war. Mit einigen schnelleren Schwenken des Zauberstabs öffnete er die Tür durchschritt so schnell wie möglich das Vor- und Wohnzimmer um schließlich ins Schlafzimmer zu gelangen.

Er sah sich um und entdeckte sich selbst in einer sehr absolut untypischen Pose einen Raum weiter.

‚Wenn mich so jemand sieht bin ich erledigt. Aus, vorbei…..Suizid währe keine schlechte Lösung.'

Er näherte sich Hermione oder hoffte zumindest dass sie es war und stupste sie an.

Hermione bemerkte, dass sie angestupst wurde und sah auf. Einen weiteren Schrei später hatte sie den Anblick ihrerselbst halbwegs verdaut. Vor ihr stand sie selbst in einer absoluten nicht-Hermione-Pose und sah sie verärgert an.

„Reißen sie sich zusammen Miss Granger und machen sie um Himmels willen nicht noch ein größeres Drama daraus."

Hermiones Superhirn begann zu arbeiten und kam schließlich auf des Rätsels Lösung.

„Pro…Profes…. Professor SNAPE?"

„Ja, ich bin Professor Snape, zufrieden? Und wehe sie stottern noch einmal so mit meiner Stimme und schluchzen so belämmert, ich höre mich an als wär ich schwul!" Er blickte mittlerweile schon beinahe zornig auf sein Abbild, dass nun mit dem Rücken an der Wand gelehnt saß und die Augen zumachte

„Vergessen sie es gleich wieder Miss Granger, dass mit Augen zu und hoffen dass es nur ein Traum ist hab ich schon mehrmals probiert. Das letzte Mal als mir mein Patensohn einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hat."

Hermione begannen die Tränen über die Wangen zu laufen und sie sah Snape mit einem du-bist-schuld!-blick an. Sie konnte es nicht fassen, sie saß im Körper eines mies gelaunten Tränkemeisters fest und dieser in ihrem. Momentchen, das bedeutet er konnte ihren Ruf zunichte machen. Sie wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. Wenn er dachte sie hätte noch nie etwas schlimmeres erlebt hatte er sich geschnitten. Eine Hermione Granger, gibt nicht so schnell auf und sollte er etwas krummes machen dann würde sie ihm ordentlich den Kopf waschen.

‚Was ich sowieso mache, ich werde sicher nicht mit fettigen Haaren in die Öffentlichkeit gehen auch wenn das nicht mein Körper ist.'

Sie würde ihm nicht die Genugtuung geben dass sie sich nicht in diesem Körper zurechtfinden konnte. Eine Lösung musste her und zwar schnell.

‚Ich will meinen Körper wieder!'

„Was war alles in dem Regal von Gestern!"

„Woher soll ich das wissen, ich hab alles mit einem Wink meines Zauberstabs verschwinden lassen."

„SIE HABEN WAS!"

Sie warf ihm noch einige mehr oder weniger freundliche Worte an den Kopf und schritt dann mit einer sehr femininen Geste an ihm vorbei.

‚Und so was ist Lehrer mal ehrlich. Oh Herr so lass etwas geschehen, ich bitte dich inständig darum.' (So sei es….. nö wäre doch langweilig evilgrin)

Snape starrte Hermione nach die sich daran machte seinen Kleiderschrank zu erkundigen und wackelte dabei mit ihrem oder eigentlich seinem Hintern wie eine Mutter die etwas passendes für ihr Kind heraussuchte.

‚Jep ich wirke wirklich als ob ich schwul wäre. Wenn ich mich wie eine Teenagerin benehmen muss sollte sie auch lernen sich wie ich zu benehmen, ansonst……. Momentchen das ist MEIN Kleiderschrank, zu spät.'

ENDE KAPITEL 2

Das wars mal wieder ich habe soooooo viele Kommentare bekommen gaaaaanz doll knuddel und Schokolade für alle. Ich weiß ich brauch mal wieder eine halbe Ewigkeit aber ich hoffe trotzdem, dass ihr nicht all zu lang warten musstet.

Moonche: hol dich unter dem Tisch hervor Vielen Lieben dank für deine Review, freut mich dass die Geschichte so rüberkommt wie sie sollte, mit einer ordentlichen Portion Humor.

lOoOnIeLuU: Erst mal danke für die Kekse liebe alle süßen Sachen und natürlich bemühe ich mich so schnell wie möglich das nächste fertig zu bekommen.

BedtimeStory: Ich hab erst jetzt gemerkt, dass ich die Story auf Publish Date eingestellt hab (vielen Dank für den Hinweis). Und dann freut es mich riesig, dass dir meine Story so gut gefällt knuddel. Bemühe mich auch nach Kräften so schnell wie möglich weiterzuschreiben.

14 all and all 41: Naja das mit dem Flachlegen war weil ich letzthin den ersten Teil im Fernsehen gesehen hab (natürlich hab ich ihn auch auf DVD aber naja……) schweife vom Thema ab, und da war Snape irgendwie so steif also dachte ich, hey das könnte doch an der Sexlosigkeit seines Lebens liegen. Den Rest kennste ja.

Fragbecki: Hallo auch erst Mal. Ich hoffe das Kapi ist halbwegs schnell gekommen und zu deiner Zufriedenheit Popcorn und Cola wird angeboten aber hau mich bitte nicht all zu doll wenn ich mal wieder länger brauche (ich versuche ja schnell zu schreiben aber ich bin und bleibe langsam resignierend seufz). Die Muse ist natürlich immer willkommen wenn du sie mal triffst richte ihr bitte einen schönen Gruß aus und ich kann sie jederzeit gebrauchen.

Noir13atra: Die Fortsetzung ist da Korkenknall und ich schreib natürlich auch schon fleißig am nächsten Kapitel.


	3. Chapter 3

´…..´ -gedachte Texte

„….." –gesprochene Texte

(…..) –Anmerkungen der Autorin

Kapitel 3

Snape sah wie Hermione eine seiner Boxershorts herauszog und sie naserümpfend betrachtete. Sie ließ das Teil fallen als hätte sie sich verbrannt und begann seine Sachen weiter zu durchforsten.

„Verdammt noch mal hören sie auf in meinen Sachen herumzuwühlen und werfen sie meinen Kleidungsstücken nicht so skeptische Blicke zu."

„Stimmt ja, ich könnte ihre Boxershorts beleidigen." Meinte sie sarkastisch und zog demonstrativ ein weiteres Kleidungsstück heraus.

‚Dieses Weibsbild macht mich wahnsinnig wahrscheinlich kommt sie in einem rosa Umhang zum Frühstück wenn ich nicht bald einschreite.'

„Miss Granger ich möch…."

„Was zum Teufel ist DAS!" Hermione sah ihn mit einem überraschten Ausdruck an. Sie hielt eine weiße Boxershort mit rosa Herzchen darauf in die Höhe.

Snape wurde knallrot und riss Hermione das Kleidungsstück aus der Hand.

‚Sollte ich jemals aus Snapes Körper kommen schlage ich am schwarzen Brett an, dass Snapes Unterwäsche nicht nur geschmacklos ist sondern, dass er auch noch rosa trägt. Es ist einfach zu göttlich.'

Hermione wurde von ihrer eigenen Stimme wieder ins Diesseits zurückgeholt.

„Miss Granger, ich muss sie bitten, das hier diskret zu behandeln ansonst werde ich ihren Ruf für immer demolieren."

Hermione überlegte kurz wie sehr er ihr schaden konnte und kam schließlich zu der Einsicht, dass es wohl besser war wenn sie das Angebot ernst nimmt.

„Also gut ich werde versuchen mich wie sie zu benehmen, kann ja nicht so schwer sein alle zur Schnecke zu machen die man nicht leiden kann."

„Miss Granger, das gibt 10 Punkte Abzug für Gryf…"

„Wagen sie es ja nicht, ansonst steht Slytherin ohne einen einzigen Punkt da und als Lehrer bin ich dazu befugt."

‚Ich liebe es Lehrer zu sein! Vielleicht ist das ja meine Bestimmung, natürlich ist es noch besser Snape jetzt alles heimzahlen zu können. Ich frage mich ernsthaft, ob er Dumbledore schon wegen einer Lösung aufgesucht hat.'

‚Diese verdammte Gryffindor. Sie wird ihres Lebens nicht mehr froh wenn ich endlich meinen Körper wiederhabe.'

„Nun Miss Granger sie sollten sich etwas anziehen, der Schulleiter ist über dieses ähm… Missgeschick bereits informiert und wird bald eintreffen."

‚Aha Dumbledore weiß also bescheid, dass ist ja schon mal ein Anfang. Ach ja und Kleidung,….. Momentchen…… ich, also mein Körper,….. angezogen ……… Snape…mich und ich…..anderer, falscher …….. Körper.'

„Verdammt wie zum Teufel soll ich mich anziehen ohne zu erblinden!"

Snape sah sie empört und wutschnaubend an.

„Jetzt hörn sie mal Miss Oberschlau, ich habe eine Viertel Stunde gebraucht um mich umzuziehen. Schließlich hatte ich den Anstand meine Augen zu schließen."

‚In Wahrheit hab ich noch länger gebraucht und hab mich bescheuert gefühlt mit geschlossen Augen Mädchenkleidung anlegen….ich muss zig male gestolpert sein.……..Außerdem so hässlich wie dieses Mistgöre nun tut bin ich ja auch nicht. Von wegen erblinden, blöde Kuh.'

Er sah wie Hermione noch immer mit skeptischen Blicken, die Auswahl an Kleidung betrachtete.

„Zur Hölle noch mal." Fluchte er und zog ein paar Sachen aus dem Schrank und drückte ihr diese in die Hand. Hermione hob die herzchen-Boxershort auf und wollte schon ins Bad gehen, als Snape sie aufhielt.

„Sie werden DIESES Teil garantiert NICHT anziehen." Er wollte es ihr wegnehmen, hatte allerdings vergessen, dass er jetzt kleiner als Hermione war und verfehlte es. Danach stolperte er und riss sie mit sich um.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Dumbledore bot sich ein seltsamer Anblick. Snape der auf dem Rücken nur mit einer Boxershort bekleidet lag und Hermione rittlings auf ihm.

Snape fasste sich wieder. „Albus es ist nicht so wie es aussieht." Als diese Worte seinen Mund verließen wollte er sich am liebsten die Zunge abbeißen.

„Severus ich finde es ja wirklich reizend wie gern du dich selbst knuddelst, aber Miss Granger….. Sie sind doch Miss Granger oder?"

Hermione nickte und stupste Snape der noch immer auf ihr saß von ihrem Schoss.

Dumbledore fuhr fort: „Ich werde über dieses kleine Vergehen hinwegsehn, aber ich möchte endlich wissen wie um Himmels willen das eigentlich passieren konnte."

Hermione begann sofort die Umstände zu erklären.

„Ich hatte Strafarbeiten bei ihm." Sie deutete anklagend auf ihren Körper. „Weil ich im Unterricht niesen musste und während meiner Arbeit hat er mich so erschreckt, dass ich mit einem Regal umgekippt bin und dann…."

„Was soll das heißen ich hab sie erschreckt, das hört sich ja an als wäre das hier meine Schuld!"

„Ist es ja auch." keifte Hermione.

„Sie verlogenes kleines Biest, das war….."

Dumbledore unterbrach ihn mitten im Satz.

„Miss Granger, Severus, sie haben mir bis jetzt noch nicht einmal gesagt um was für eine Strafarbeit es sich eigentlich handelte."

„Ähm…." Begann Snape den Satz. „Die zwölfer Gerümpelkammer, schließlich hast du ja letzthin gesagt dass die mal wieder ausgeräumt gehört und ich dachte….."

Dumbledore sah ihn ernst über die Brillenränder hinweg an.

„Dir ist doch somit klar was das heißt Severus. Du bist für das hier verantwortlich. Schüler dürfen nicht in die zwölfte Kammer, die Tränke dort sind gefährlich und du kannst froh sein dass nicht mehr passiert ist, schließlich hätte auch noch viel Schlimmeres passieren können."

Hermiones Kopf begann zu arbeiten, das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein, dieser verfluchte Bastard hatte sie…

‚Na warte Severus Snape, das gibt Rache.'

Dumbledore wandte sich nun an Hermione.

„Miss Granger, ich hoffe sie werden es überleben, aber ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen und muss heute auf jeden Fall ins Ministerium. Sie werden heute im Körper des jeweils anderen bleiben müssen und sich eine Lösung überlegen. Ich werde um zirka 10 Uhr zurück sein und hoffe dass entweder sie oder ich eine Lösung gefunden haben."

Snape starrte ihn entgeistet an, er sollte einen Tag in diesem Körper verbringen! Er hoffte das Dumbledore einen Scherz gemacht hatte, es sah allerdings nicht danach aus.

„Albus ich kann unmöglich in diesem Körper bleiben."

„Nun, dass sehe ich anders. Severus du solltest froh sein dass ich dich aufgrund deines Mangels an Urteilsvermögen nicht suspendiert habe." (Moment kennen wir das mit „ihr Mangel an Urteilsvermögen" nicht irgendwoher o.O)

Snape klappte der Mund hinunter.

„Außerdem sollten sie meiner Meinung nach ihre ähm… Vertauschung geheim halten, also lernen sie wie sich der andere benimmt, falls wir bis heute Abend keine Lösung finden."

‚Momentchen, was heißt hier keine Lösung finden. Der Alte Knacker hat das verdammt noch mal zu regeln, er ist schließlich der Magier der Magier, wenn er keine Lösung findet bin ich ruiniert. Ich würde auf immer und ewig Brüste haben.'

Hermione starrte Dumbledore ebenso entgeistet an wie Snape.

‚Dumbledore hat einen Scherz gemacht, ja ganz sicher, oder etwa doch nicht.'

Sie sah auf Snape hinunter der seinen Kopf schüttelte. Seine braunen Locken fielen ihm ins Gesicht, als sich das Haarband löste.

‚Nicht seine Haare Mione, sondern deine!' Ermahnte sie sich selbst. ‚Wehe ihm er bindet meine Haare noch einmal zusammen, es sieht nämlich grauenhaft aus!'

Dumbledore war schon auf dem Weg zur Tür als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und sich an Hermione wandte. „Ach übrigens die Sache hat für sie auch etwas Gutes sie können jetzt jederzeit frei in der Schule zaubern." Er zwinkerte ihr kurz zu und verschwand dann.

‚War das gerade eine Einladung es Snape heimzuzahlen?... Hehehe das lass ich mir nicht zwei Mal sagen.'

Snape sah Dumbledore ungläubig nach. Das war eine indirekte Anweisung an ihn sich an die Regeln der Schüler zu halten.

„Professor Snape, ich geh mich dann einmal umziehen."

Snape sah kurz verwirrt zu Hermione auf und nickte dann schwerfällig.

„Wir sollten uns vielleicht nach dem Frühstück hier treffen ihr Magen verlangt nämlich nach etwas essbarem!" meinte Snape nur und drehte sich schon in Richtung Tür.

„Professor?"

„Ja Miss Granger?"

„Wehe sie stellen irgend etwas an."

„Jetzt hörn sie mal ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr und außerdem…."

Doch Hermione war bereits im Badezimmer verschwunden und hatte die Tür abgeriegelt.

Sie war sich nicht sicher ob es klug war Snape an die Öffentlichkeit zu lassen solange er in ihrem Körper steckte. Was sie nicht wusste war das Snape im selben Augenblick auch an seinem Verstand zweifelte, dass er freiwillig zu den anderen Schülern ging um mit ihnen zu Frühstücken.

Snape schlenderte in Richtung großer Halle und überlegte ob er nicht doch wieder umdrehen sollte und zurückgehen sollte als sich plötzlich links und rechts von ihm jemand einhackte.

Harry und Ron grinsten ihn unverschämt an.

„Mionchen wir wollten uns nur bei dir entschuldigen, wir wussten nicht dass du derzeit nicht sonderlich gut drauf bist." Meinte Harry und Ron plapperte gleich weiter. „Aber wir wollen uns mit einem ordentlichen Butterbier heute Nachmittag entschuldigen. Weil du ja sowieso mit Ginny shoppen gehst und so weiter, dachten wir, wir könnten uns so um 4 Uhr treffen."

Snape sah verdattert drein und wollte schon etwas sagen als die beiden sich aushackten um schließlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zu verschwinden.

‚Scheiße, verdammt wieso muss Granger nur so viele Freunde haben? Weil sie eine verfluchte kleine Gryffindor ist die viel auf Freundschaft gibt……… Ah ja und das nächste Übel sitzt am Gryffindortisch und hat mich schon gesehen, mir bleibt auch nichts erspart.'

Ginny winkte der vermeintlichen Hermione zu so dass Snape keine Wahl hatte und sich mit einem Seufzen neben sie niederließ.

„Sag mal Hermione was hast du heute morgen eigentlich bei Dumbledore gemacht. Parvati hat mir erzählt du wärst vollkommen aufgelöst zu ihm gerannt."

‚Verdammt, Ausrede, Ausrede…… Mir fällt nichts ein, ok Severus denk nach..'

„Ich ähm… wollte nur…… wegen ähm ein, ach ja wegen ein paar Regeln genauer Nachfragen. Man kann ja so oft was falsch verstehen."

Ginny sah ihn noch einen Moment skeptisch an, schien sich dann allerdings mit der Antwort zufrieden zu geben und machte sich über das Frühstück her.

Snape atmete erleichtert auf und widmete sich ebenfalls seinem Frühstück, als er ein paar Minuten später von Ginny angestupst wird die fassungslos in Richtung Eingang deutet.

Snape drehte sich um und ließ das Brötchen das er gerade in der Hand hielt fallen…..

So das wars mal wieder, ich weiß ein fieses Ende aber ein perfekter Anfang für Kapitel 4.

Vielen Dank noch an die Review-Schreiber von Kapitel eins bei denen ich mich noch nicht bedanken konnte:

Monique, Sternschnuppendesaster, not necessary, Malina (Danke für deine Konstruktive Kritik, als ich es mir noch mals durchgelesen hab hab ich gemerkt was du mit schwummrig gemeint hast. Ich hoffe trotzdem es wird spätestens im zweiten Kapi ungefähr klar, dass das wegen den Tränken passiert ist.), JonThe Punk, zizou; Kekse spendier (eh nicht selbstgemacht und auch nicht vergiftet, läuft bei meinen Backkünsten aufs selbe hinaus)

Natürlich hab ich mich dann auch über die vielen Kommentare zu Kapitel zwei gefreut, es sind jetzt schon .. Reviews. Ich danke euch von ganzem Herzen dafür alle ganz doll knuddel

Bedtime Story, Weltherrscherchen, Anja, Kardia, Noir13atra (Nö, Snape hat einen ordentlichen Kleiderschrank aber ich bin auch nicht unbedingt erpicht darauf, dass jemand in meinen Sachen herumwühlt ggg.) Renana (So etwas habe ich auch im Sinn, schließlich ist es am schönsten wenn Sevi leidet sadistische Ader)

Ich hoffe ich bekomme weiterhin so liebe Kommentare freue mich über einen jeden Smile , „Ich hab den Mist gelesen." oder „Ich war einfach nur da."

Alle Arten von Reviews sind also willkommen.

Hab euch alle lieb und bis zum nächsten Kapitel dauert es hoffentlich nicht all zu lange.


	4. Chapter 4

´…..´ -gedachte Texte

„….." –gesprochene Texte

(…..) –Anmerkungen der Autorin

Kapitel 4

Snape starrte fassungslos auf Hermione die eben den Saal betreten hatte.

‚Ich bin so was von geliefert, kein Schüler wird mich je wieder ernst nehmen. Ich sollte dass mit dem Suizid noch einmal ernsthaft in Erwähnung ziehen.'

Hermione trug ein schwarzes Hemd mit passender schwarzer Faltbügelhose und dunkelgrüner Krawatte. Den schwarzen Umhang hatte sie offen gelassen, so dass dieser bei jedem Schritt um die Beine wehte, was in diesem Fall allerdings nichts furchteinflösendes hatte. Sie hatte außerdem seine Haare gewaschen so dass sie seidig bei jeder kleinsten Bewegung schimmerten und diese anschließend mit einem schwarzen Haarband nach hinten gebunden.

Das schlimmste allerdings war, dass sie sich anscheinend mit ihrer üblichen Gangart fortbewegte. Sanft wippend und na ja was hatte er erwartet, eben feminin.

‚Wenn die Schüler bis jetzt dachten ich wäre sexlos ist das noch im Raum des akzeptablen entspricht in letzter Zeit ja sogar der Wahrheit seufz, aber ich bin verdammt noch mal nicht schwul! Der verdammten Granger werde ich mal ordentlich die Meinung geigen.'

Hermione konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen als sie Snape am Gryffindortisch erspäht hatte. Er sah sie mit einem du-bist-sowas-von-geliefert-Blick an, dass sie schon ernsthaft überlegte ob es wirklich so eine gute Idee war Snape ein „bisschen" zu ärgern.

Als sie allerdings McGonagall am Lehrertisch erblickte wusste sie dass es sich lohnte. Die ältere Lehrerin schaute sie ebenso verblüfft und fragend an wie der Rest der Schülerschaft.

„Einen wunderschönen Guten Morgen Minerva ich hoffe du hast gut geschlafen." Hermione versuchte so viel Erotik wie nur irgendwie möglich in die Stimme von ihr zu legen und das Ergebnis war phänomenal. McGonagall wurde puterrot und bat sie schließlich stotternd neben ihr Platz zu nehmen.

Snape kochte derweilen vor Wut fast über. Er konnte nicht fassen, dass diese unmögliche Person sich noch unmöglicher benahm als sonst.

„Hermione, sag mal war irgendetwas mit dem Essen."

‚Nein du verfluchtes Gör, man macht mich nur gerade lächerlich.'

„Nein, aber ich muss noch mal kurz zu Snape wegen meiner letzten Arbeit noch was besprechen. Er scheint ja heute etwas neben sich zu stehen."

„Hermione! Der Mann zeigt sich zum ersten Mal menschlich, allein dafür sollte man ihm einen Award verpassen."

Nun war seine Laune von kochend heiß, unter den Gefrierpunkt gefallen.

‚Was heißt hier zum ersten Mal menschlich!'

Er stand auf und ging direkt auf seinen einstigen Körper zu, der gerade mit heiterer Miene der Professorin Hooch die Marmelade anbot.

Als er ankam ignorierte Hermione ihn, sodass er sich erst durch übertriebenes Räuspern Gehör verschaffen musste.

Hermione sah nun endlich auf.

„Was kann ich für sie tun Miss Granger, ich hoffe doch es geht nicht wieder um einen ihrer Aufsätze, sie sind schließlich perfekt wie immer."

‚Ich bin gut an das könnte ich mich glatt gewöhnen. Obwohl ich trotzdem lieber ich selbst wäre, finde ich das Gefühl von Macht gar nicht mal so übel. Mione Mione, du wirst noch richtig snapisch wenn du so weitermachst.'

„Nun ich muss etwas Wichtiges mit ihnen besprechen." Man sah Snape an wie viel Mühe es ihm kostete nicht auf Hermione los zu gehen und nach außen hin den Anschein zu wahren ruhig zu sein.

„Dann schießen sie los Miss Granger ich bin vollkommen Ohr."

„Aber…._Professor_ es geht hier um eine Sache die ich nur unter vier Augen mit ihnen besprechen kann."

„Gut dann sollte ich wohl veranlassen, dass die restlichen Personen in diesem Raum ihre Augen schließen."

Hermione wollte sich gerade erheben, als Snape sie mit einer verzweifelten Bewegung dazu brachte sich wieder zu setzten.

„Verzeihung, Professor ich wollte sie nicht beim Frühstück belästigen. Ich kann doch derweilen sicher in ihrem Büro auf sie warten!"

Hermione überlegte kurz, grinste ihn dann aber an und meinte mit zuckersüßer Stimme.

„Ich glaube ihr Freund erwartet sie bereits." sie nickte mit dem Kopf in Richtung Eingang und beugte sich dann doch über den Tisch um ihm noch ein paar Worte zuzuzischen. „Und wehe sie vermasseln es, dann sind sie so richtig geliefert, weil ich zum Beispiel vergessen könnte dass ich keine Schülerin bin sondern ein Professor."

‚Das ist eindeutig Erpressung, verfluchte Göre, ich hasse sie, hasse sie, hasse sie'

Widerwillig drehte er sich um und ging auf den Eingang zu um sich der nächsten „Herausforderung" zu stellen. Draco Malfoy lehnte lässig an der Wand und winkte ihm mit einer fast unscheinbaren Geste zu.

Als er nur noch ein paar Schritte von ihm entfernt war drehte dieser sich um und bog in einen seitlichen Gang ein.

Snape setzte ihm mit ein paar schnellen Schritten nach und wurde plötzlich von einer Hand erfasst die ihn in eine Kammer zog.

Hermione wunderte sich als nur einige Sekunden später nachdem Snape mit ihrem Freund verschwunden war, Draco wieder in die große Halle kam und sich suchend umsah. Man musste ihr die Sorge wohl ansehen denn Hooch schien mächtig interesiert an ihr zu sein.

„Severus, mein Lieber du siehst besorgt aus, stimmt etwas nicht."

Hermione seufzte lächelte Hooch kurz zu erklärte, dass sie noch etwas wichtiges zu erledigen hatte und verschwand so schnell wie möglich um nach Snape zu sehen.

‚Bestimmt hat er Draco eine gescheuert, weil dieser ihn küssen wollte oder was weiß ich was. Wieso macht der Mann eigentlich nur Ärger! Moment ist er jetzt im Moment überhaupt ein Mann?...Nicht denken Mione sondern den Dingen gleich auf den Grund gehen.'

Die Kammer in der er sich im Moment befand, wurde plötzlich erleuchtet und in Snape machte sich eine leichte Panik breit. Er war sich sicher, dass irgendein Scharlatan Voldemorts (des nun Gefallenen) ihn aufgespürt hatte um sich an ihm zu rächen.

‚Warte mal, ich bin doch jetzt Miss Granger aber wer….'

Als er sich umdrehte sah er in das Gesicht von…

„BLACK!"

„Jetzt schrei doch nicht so Hermione, ich wollte dich ja echt nicht erschrecken aber ich brauche unbedingt deine Hilfe."

‚Natürlich helfe ich dir du bist ja schließlich, nun da der Dunkle Lord tot ist, nur mein schlimmster Albtraum, aber ich helfe dir natürlich liebend gern.'

„Mione ich bitte dich inständig, hilf mir."

„Bei was?"

„Es geht um eine gute Freundin von mir sie ist naja wie soll ich sagen, sie läuft mir die ganze Zeit hinterher und will mich unbedingt heiraten."

„Perfekt am besten du ziehst mit ihr nach Alaska und ihr verbringt dort denn Rest eures Lebens, viel Glück noch." Er wollte sich gerade umdrehen als er von Sirius am Ärmel zurückgehalten wurde.

„Ich weiß ja dass du noch immer sauer auf mich bist wegen dieser Geschichte auf der letzten Geburtstagsfeier von Harry, aber ich brauche deine Hilfe doch wirklich."

„Weißt du, ich habe genug eigene Probleme und glaub mir die sind schlimmer als deine, also reiß dich zusammen sei ein Mann und kein verdammter feiger Straßenköter."

‚Mist, wenn Granger das je erfährt bin ich geliefert. Aber ich kann und will diesem …. ach was weiß ich was, nicht helfen.'

Sirius sah Hermione derweilen noch immer verstört an, drehte sich dann aber mit einem Ruck um und verschwand mit einigen unfreundlichen Worten aus der Kammer.

Hermione machte sich währenddesen ernsthaft um ihren Körper Sorgen. ‚Naja und vielleicht auch ein kleines bisschen um Snape. Böse Mione, Snape Ekel, Snape Unverschämt, was soviel bedeutet wie, wir trauern nicht um Snape!'

Sie eilte den Gang entlang, als ihr Harry und Ron begegneten. ‚Auch das noch, jetzt kann ich meinen besten Freunden ein paar Punkte abziehen für was, was sie nicht getan haben.

Als Harry sie entdeckte verfinsterte sich sein Gesicht schlagartig. „Sie scheinen ja endlich das Shampoo gefunden zu haben." Meinte er und sah sie herausfordernd an.

‚Denke wie Snape, denke wie Snape... Harry in einem rosa Rüschkleid...nein so funktioniert das nicht.'

Sie ging schnurstracks an Harry und Ron vorbei und ignorierte sie einfach.

Harry sah ihr verwirrt nach, bestimmt hatte er mit Strafarbeiten und Punkteabzug gerechnet. ‚Egal ich hab jetzt wichtigeres zu tun als mich mit den Beiden herumzuschlagen.'

Sie schritt auf Snapes Büro zu und betete dass er dort war. Nachdem sie die Tür mit einer schnellen Bewegung geöffnete hatte, erstarrte sie. ‚Was zum Teufel macht der Typ hier.'

In Snapes Büro saß Malfoy Senior im Bürosesseln und hatte die Beine lässig übereinandergeschlagen.

„Severus mein Freund, schön dich wiederzusehen. Ich dachte mir ich besuch dich mal wieder und wir plaudern ein wenig."

‚Wieso immer ich, WIESO! Ich hab ja im Prinzip nichts gegen ihn seit er dem Orden kurz vor Voldemorts Tod beigetreten ist aber ich hab keine Ahnung wie Snape sich normalerweise ihm gegenüber verhält. Ausrede, Ausrede. Liebes Supergedächtins lass mich nicht im Stich…..Ich habs:'

„Normalerweise liebend gern Lucius, aber ich hab mich schon mit der Professorin Hooch verabredet. Wir ähh…. wollten ausgehen."

Lucius zog fragend seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe. ‚Verdammt, dass macht Draco auch immer, zum dahinschmelzen. Mione, konzentrier dich endlich auf das Gespräch.'

„tztztz" Lucius wedelte tadelnd mit dem Finger. „Jetzt weiß ich auch endlich warum du heute so wunderbar aussiehst. Ein Date also."

„Nein natürlich nicht, nur ein kleiner Ausflug nach Hogsmed und so weiter."

„Natürlich. Und danch landet ihr beide gaaaanz zufällig in einem Hotel, reißt euch gaaanz zufällig die Kleider vom Leib und du fickst deine Kollegin natürlich auch gaaanz zufällig." die Ironie in seiner Stimme machte Hermione wütend.

„Könnt ihr Männer eigentlich einmal nicht hormongesteuert durch die Gegen rennen und immer nur daran denken wen ihr als nächstes flachlegt! Verflucht man kann doch auch mal gaaaanz zufällig NORMAL mit jemanden essen gehen! Schönen Tag noch!" Mit diesen Worten schmiss sie Tür hinter sich zu und raste wütend den Gang entlang.

‚Der beste Tag meines Lebens. Ich hab Snape gegen mich, Lucius Malfoy wird mir die Hölle heiß machen, meine Freunde sehen in mir ihren größten Feind kanns noch schlimmer kommen.'

In diesem Moment tauchte Sirius auf und stieß beinahe mit ihr zusammen.

‚Ja es kann.'

Der Cliffhanger beim letzten Kapi tut mir Leid aber er musste einfach sein. verzeiht mir bitte Ich habe mich dennoch über die kritischen wie auch über die lobenden Reviews wahnsinnig gefreut, Danke danke danke! am liebsten jedem einzelnen einen Blumenstrauß schick

Es tut mir Leid, dass ich mich dieses Mal nicht bei jedem von euch bedanken kann aber ich habe einen extremen Zeitdruck was schulisches anbelangt, ich hoffe daher, dass ihr mir verzeihen könnt.

Was dieses Kapitel betrifft bin ich mehr als unzufrieden, ich gebe zu dass es grottenschlecht ist. hasse dieses kapitel


	5. Chapter 5

´…..´ -gedachte Texte

„….." –gesprochene Texte

(…..) –Anmerkungen der Autorin

Kapitel 5

Snape schlenderte gerade in Richtung seines Büros als er eine bekannte Stimme hinter sich hörte.

„Mione, warte doch."

Ginny Weasley lief hinter ihm her und rannte ihn beinahe um.

‚Wenn die in Zaubertränke auch so schnell wäre könnte ich meinen Beruf an den Nagel hängen. seufz Jetzt fängt sie bestimmt gleich wieder zu quasseln an.'

Und tatsächlich vergingen keine fünf Sekunden und Ginny begann in Höchstgeschwindigkeit zu reden.

„Rat einmal was der absolut neueste Tratsch und Klatsch mit sich bringt!"

‚Is mir doch vollkommen schnuppe, was sollten mich die Geschichten von ein paar Pubertären Halbwüchsigen interessieren? …….Rein gar nichts, aber andererseits, wer weiß….. dieser Gedankengang liegt nur am Körper.'

„Keine Ahnung, aber du wirst es mir bestimmt gleich verraten."

„Nein tu ich nicht wenn du so gemein bist."

„Also gut, um wen geht es wenn man fragen darf?"

„Snape."

Nach diesen Worten machte Ginny kehrt und wollte bereits gehen als er sie gerade noch am Ärmel erwischte um sie aufzuhalten.

„Was ist mit m… ich meine mit Snape?" ‚Ich Idiot jetzt hätt ich schon beinahe mir gesagt!'

„Ich dachte dich würde das sowieso langweilen, also bis heut Nachmittag."

„Ach komm schon das war doch nur weil… weil Snape mich heute morgen geärgert hat."

Ginny zog die Augenbrauen im Molly-Weasley-Stil hoch.

Snape seufzte und versuchte einen bittenden Blick aufzusetzen.

„Ach bitte verrätst du es mir jetzt oder nicht."

‚Ok das war jetzt schon wirklich in den Ar kriechen, ich sollte schleunigst mit dem nett sein aufhören, dass wird sonst noch zur Gewohnheit.'

„Na gut weil du so lieb gefragt hast also…."

Hermione fühlte sich extrem unwohl in ihrer Haut, sie stand ausgerechnet Sirius gegenüber.

‚Lieber Gott so töte mich!'

„Hallöchen Sniffelus alter Freund, hast wohl endlich den Weg ins Bad gefunden."

„Ja ich freu mich auch sehr dich zu sehen Black, wie war dein letzter Ausflug ins Reich der Toten?"

‚Sehr gut Mione du machst das ganz toll, bloss nicht zu nett sein.'

Sirius fuhr sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare. ‚Oje die Geste kenn ich, jetzt hat er mal wieder was verbockt.'

„Weißt du Severus, eigentlich bin ich es ja schon längst Leid mit dir zu diskutieren, aber verstehst du die Frauen!"

‚Also er muss schon was echt schlimmes angestellt haben, wenn er sogar mit Snape über die weibliche Psyche reden will.'

„Mal ehrlich Sirius sehe ich nur im geringsten so aus als würde ich mich in letzter Zeit mit dem Thema befassen?"

„Na hör mal, du bist trotz allem doch noch immer männlich oder!"

‚Eigentlich nicht Sirius, weißt du ich bin nämlich Hermione und habe nur mal eben mit meinem Zaubertränkelehrer den Körper getauscht.'

Sirius schien noch immer auf eine Antwort zu warten fuhr aber schließlich fort ihr sein Leid zu klagen.

„Eigentlich bist du ja der Letzte den man um Rat fragen sollte, aber Moony ist die ganze Zeit am schwärmen weißt du Sirius Tonks ist sooooo lieb zu mir und sie versteht mich ja sooooo gut den schmutzigen Teil überlasse ich deiner Fantasie."

Hermione fühlte sich in ihrer derzeitigen Position etwas überfordert. Sirius und Snape hatten sich normalerweise die ganze Zeit über in den Haaren und nun wollte ausgerechnet Sirius mit Snape ein vertrautes Gespräch beginnen. (unser aller Weltbild gerät ins wanken)

„Weißt du Black eigentlich hab ich ja schon so genug Probleme und müsste…. ähm … noch einige Schularbeiten und so weiter verbessern also…"

Black unterbrach sie mitten im Satz.

„Natürlich und Einhörner sind hässlich oder was, aber du hast Recht wie hätte man ausgerechnet mit DIR über etwas vernünftig reden können Sniffelus. Du benimmst dich manchmal genauso wie Hermione, die versucht auch allen Problemen anderer aus dem Weg zu gehen."

Mit diesen Worten machte er kehrt und ließ eine verdutzte Hermione zurück.

Snape konnte es nicht fassen wenn er Weasley glauben konnte, was bei Tratsch und Klatsch wohl angebracht war, ist er innerhalb weniger Stunden zum dritt beliebtesten Junggesellen in Hogwarts geworden.

„Na weißt du Mione, Platz eins ist ja Blaise, der ist einfach unangefochten. Platz zwei geht an Lupin, der steckt seit wenigen Tagen in einer Beziehungskrise mit Tonks ,unter uns ich glaub dass nicht mal Sirius das weiß, und unsere neue Nummer drei schließlich. Und selbst du musst wohl zugeben, dass Snape jetzt so richtig attraktiv aussieht." (Hat er das nicht vorher auch schon o.O)

Snape war seltsam zumute, ausgerechnet er oder besser gesagt Granger in seinem Körper... Die Wetlordnung bricht in sich zusammen. (heute schon zum zweiten Mal)

Doch das nächste Unheil naht...

Snape wollte gerade zu seinem Quartier zurückkehren, nachdem er Weasley abgeschüttelt hatte, als Draco Malfoy ungeahnt vor ihm erschien.

„Hallo Mionchen unverhofft kommt oft. Wieso hast du mich heute links liegen gelassen?"

Snape war leicht überfordert, er konnte schlecht sagen, dass Sirius ihn verschleppt hatte.

„Ich ähm naja…."

Plötzlich presste Draco seine Lippen auf die von Snape der nur entgeistet die Augen aufreißen konnte, bevor Draco jedoch seine Zunge ins Spiel kommen ließ stupste Snape ihn zur Seite.

Sein Patensohn sah ihn anfangs leicht verwirrt an grinste dann aber frech und drängte Snape gegen die Wand, Draco packte ihn links und rechts bei den Oberschenkeln und fuhr frech mit der Zunge über Snapes Lippen bevor er ihn sanft in den Hals biss.

‚Verdammt ich muss was unternehmen, ich kann doch nicht mit……. Herr sollte es dich geben hilf mir nur dieses eine Mal.

In diesem Moment kam Hermione Granger um die Ecke.

‚Danke Herr auf die hätte ich jetzt eigentlich verzichten können.'

Hermione sah währenddessen fassungslos zu wie IHR Freund gerade dabei war Snape oder doch sie oder… Sie schüttelte kurz den Kopf fasste sich wieder und schritt zu den Beiden hin.

"Mr Malfoy das gibt erstens 10 Punkte Abzug für Slytherin und außerdem eine zusätzliche Stunde bei Filch in Sachen, wie putze ich auf muggelart Pokale." Draco sah sie erstaunt an was Snape ihm keineswegs verübelte, wie konnte diese Frau...

'Schülerin, Severus, nicht Frau,…. es wagen einfach MEINEM Haus Punkte abzuziehen!'

'Weil sie in deinem Körper ist und daher alles machen kann was sie will.' meldete sich eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf.

Draco ließ murrend von der vermeintlichen Hermione ab und zog von dannen.

"Miss Granger ich hoffe sie wissen sollte ich je wieder zurück in meinen Körper gelangen, werde ich ihnen für diese Aktion die Hölle heiß machen."

Hermione sah ihn genervt an. "Ich hätte sie auch gerne mit MEINEM Freund hier weiter herumfummeln lassen können, dann hätten sie aus nächster Nähe erlebt wie es sich anfühlt im Körper einer Frau Sex zu haben."

Snape klappte seinen Mund auf, aber irgendwie waren ihm jegliche Worte entfallen also machte er ihn einfach wieder zu. Schließlich sah Hermione ihn so lange wartend an bis er schließlich doch wieder seine Sprache fand.

„Haben sie den Tag wenigstens überstanden ohne, dass jedweile Peinlichkeiten Überhand genommen haben."

Hermione sah ihn mit fragendem Blick an.

„Wie konnten sie nur meinen Ruf derart ruinieren."

Hermione fühlte sich unwohl, Snape hatte sie nicht angeschrieen oder ihr Vorwürfe gemacht sondern sah sie nur enttäuscht an.

„Ich wollte …. Nicht …..also……"

Mit einem Mal wurde Snape wieder der alte und fuhr mürrisch fort. „Ist ja jetzt auch egal spätestens wenn ich wieder ich bin werden sie sich wünschen nie geboren zu sein. Am besten wir werden uns heute nicht mehr aus meinem Quartier bewegen und hoffen, dass Albus eine Lösung findet. Außerdem hätte ich noch etwas Lektüre die wir selbst durchsehen können."

„Und was ist mit Hogsmead, ich habe meinen Freunden versprochen sie zu begleiten."

„Eigentlich könnte man von einer Schülerin mit ihrem IQ etwas mehr erwarten, aber wenn sie unbedingt wollen……"

Hermione seufzte resignierend und schüttelte den Kopf.

Einige Minuten später wusste Hermione was Snape unter „etwas Lektüre" verstand. Nachdem sie den Vorraum und das Wohnzimmer durchquert hatten. Wobei das Wohnzimmer trotz eines größeren Fensters, ihrer Meinung nach zu wenig beleuchtet war.

Als sie schließlich einen Raum kamen den Hemione noch nicht gesehen hatte stockte ihr der Atem. Snapes Bibliothek erinnerte sie stark an die von „Die Schöne und das Biest". Riesige verzierte Fenster, gemütliche Sessel mit Samtbezügen und auch einige Flaschen Feuerwhisky boten einen überwältigenden Anblick.

Während Hermione sich faszinierend umsah, war Snape schon zu einer der Leitern gegangen und fuhr mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit die Regale entlang.

‚Und ich dachte das der Mann keinen Geschmack hat was Innenarchitektur betrifft. Obwohl wenn ich recht überlege ist der Raum hier hauptsächlich in Gold und Rot gehalten…… Er kann richtig Gryffndor sein wenn er will."

Schließlich drehte Hermione sich wieder zu ihm um.

„Diese Bibliothek ist doch um einiges größer als die von Hogwarts, wie sind sie nur an all die Bücher gekommen!", sie setzte einen fragenden Blick auf.

Snape seufzte. „Miss Granger ich habe über Jahre hinweg alles an Büchern gesammelt was mir untergekommen ist."

Hermione zog eines der Bücher heraus und stellte überrascht fest, dass es ein Buch von Charles Dickens war.

„Sie lesen Muggelbücher und…." sie zog ein selbstgebundenes A4 großes Buch hervor, „…..und sammeln zusätzlich noch Muggelzeitungen!"

Hermione musste sehr verblüfft aussehen den Snape verdrehte genervt die Augen. „Sehen sie mich nicht so an Miss Granger. Ich fühle mich, als ob ich ein Alien von einem anderen Stern wäre. Und falls sie etwas gegen mein Hobby Bücher zu sammeln haben können sie die ja derweilen durchsehen und sich damit ablenken."

Hermione fing das Buch auf, dass er ihr hingeschmissen hatte. Sie ließ sich seufzend in einen Sessel fallen und begann das Buch mit dem Titel „Zaubertränke und jegliche nicht mögliche Wirkungen" durchzublättern.

Aus den Augenwinkeln heraus beobachtete sie jedoch Snape der mittlerweile auf der Galerie stand und mit zusammengezogenen Brauen die einzelnen Bücher durchging.

‚So sieht er viel harmloser aus, richtig nett.' Eine kleine unscheinbare Stimme im Hinterkopf stimmte ihr nickend zu. ‚Und nachdem du dir seinen Körper im Badezimmer genauer angesehen hast musst du zugeben, dass er so richtig attraktiv ist.'

Hermione schüttelte ärgerlich ihren Kopf und verbannte die Stimme, um sich ganz dem Buch zu widmen.

Snape zog ein weiteres Buch aus dem Regal und betrachtete es genauer. Als er es zu ein paar anderen legte fiel sein Blick auf Hermione die sich ganz in das Buch vertieft hatte das auf ihrem Schoss lag.

‚Sie ist so was von nervig und eine Besserwisserin aber……' ‚Alles vor dem aber ist gelogen.' ermahnte ihn seine kleine besserwisserische Stimme. Er wandte seinen Blick von ihr ab und versuchte sich wieder auf die Regale vor ihm zu konzentrieren.

Nach ungefähr vier bis fünf Stunden stand die Sonne hoch über dem Himmel. Snape schätzte, dass es mittlerweile Ein Uhr Nachmittags sein musste.

Er hatte schon jede Menge Bücher durchgesucht, doch nicht einmal ansatzweise etwas gefunden das ihn weiterbringen könnte.

Zu allen Übeln des Tages hatte er auch noch Hunger und konnte sich nur schlecht auf den Text vor ihm konzentrieren. Er sah zu Hermione hinüber, die ihm gegenüber saß. Mit Genugtuung sah er, dass es ihr nicht viel besser ging als ihm, sie runzelte die Stirn und musste sich anscheinend schon zum vierten Mal denselben Absatz durchlesen. Er blickte wieder auf sein eigenes Buch um einen viel versprechenden Artikel zu lesen. Nach den ersten paar Wörtern wurde er angestupst und Hermione stand über ihm gebeugt.

‚Was soll das denn jetzt wieder werden?' Sie war nur noch wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt. ‚Sie will doch nicht etwa….'

„Haben sie auch Hunger Professor?"

Snape entließ den Atem den er unbewusst angehalten hatte. ‚Was denk ich mir bloss immer, natürlich hat sie auch Hunger….'

Er nickte nur kurz, weil er noch immer zu sehr damit beschäftigt war sich Gedanken über ihr Verhalten zu machen.

Ja ich lebe noch und bin nicht krepiert. Alle die die mich jetzt dafür hassen, dass ich so extrem lange an einem Kapitel gesessen bin….. ich geb euch recht, ich hasse mich auch dafür sniff, ich hoffe dennoch dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat und ich auch ein paar Reviews bekomme.

(Natürlich im Austausch gegen das Versprechen, dass das nächste Kapitel um einiges schneller kommt.)

An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch Weihnachtskekse an alle verteilen die mir immer so liebe Kommentare geschickt haben (jedes einzelne ist ein Ansporn für mich).


	6. Chapter 6

´…..´ -gedachte Texte

„….." –gesprochene Texte

(…..) –Anmerkungen der Autorin

Kapitel 6

Hermione überlegte ob er sich vielleicht überarbeitet hatte, denn er schien mit seinen Gedanken nicht ganz bei ihr zu sein.

‚Wieso sollte er auch, er ist mein Professor und er ist Snape und naja er sieht eigentlich ganz süß aus auch wenn er in meinen Körper steckt…… ach ich sollte diesen Gedanken so schnell wie möglich los werden.'

„Was hätten sie den gerne, Sir?"

Snape sah sie verständnislos an und wenn sie sich nicht irrte bekam er ein bisschen mehr Farbe im Gesicht.

„Na was sie essen wollen."

„Ich.. ähm… Ich nehme dasselbe wie sie."

„Ist schon so gut wie erledigt." Mit diesen Worten marschierte Hermione in Richtung Küche.

Severus seufzte auf, er benahm sich wie ein pubertierender Teenager der keine Ahnung von nix hatte. Wenn er sich nicht bald zusammenreißen würde, würde Hermione bald keinerlei Respekt mehr vor ihm haben.

‚Granger, Severus, nicht Hermione….'

Hermione hatte nachdem sie wieder im Wohnzimmer war, aus der vier Türen führten, zuerst die die ins Schlafzimmer führte erwischt.

‚Snape sollte dringend einen Lageplan seiner Wohnung zeichnen oder Schilder aufstellen wohin welcher Raum führt.'

Sie öffnete eine weitere Tür und fand sich tatsächlich in der Küche wieder. Sie war groß geräumig und ziemlich neumodisch eingerichtet, zumindest für Zauberer.

Sie durchsuchte die gesamte Küche nach Zutaten und legte alles fein säuberlich vor sich hin. Etwas Fleisch, Gemüse und Gewürze waren das einzige was sie finden konnte.

‚Typisch Männer kaufen nie etwas ein und beklagen sich dann wenn nichts da ist.' (Klischeehaft trifft aber meist zu)

Noch während Hermione überlegte was sie jetzt zubereiten sollte, klopfte es an der Tür. Sie runzelte die Stirn und trat in den Vorraum, als Snape plötzlich hinter ihr auftauchte.

„Miss Granger sie können doch nicht einfach die Tür öffnen, was glauben sie wenn Lucius oder sonst wer draußen steht, dann haben wir die Bescherung."

„Erstens es ist sicher nicht Lucius, den habe ich schließlich schon abgewimmelt und zweitens ist das hier soweit ich mich entsinne derweilen meine Wohnung, also verziehen sie sich wieder in die Bibliothek und ich kümmere mich um den Rest."

‚Er wird mich umbringen, jep er wird mich zuerst quälen und dann umbringen. Aber darüber kann ich mir später auch noch Gedanken machen.'

Snape sah sie noch kurz mit offnem Mund an, ging dann aber irgendetwas vor sich hinmurrend in die Bibliothek zurück. Hermione atmete kurz tief ein und wieder aus, um schließlich die Tür zu öffnen.

Remus Lupin sah alles andere als gesund aus und wankte ohne auf eine Einladung zu warten durch den Vorraum ins Wohnzimmer. Dort angekommen ließ er sich in einen der drei Ohrensessel fallen und sah aus müden Augen zu ihr auf.

„Ähm, geht es ihnen nicht so gut Remus, sie sehen irgendwie fertig aus."

„Ach Severus es ist wegen Nymphadora, sie…… seit wann siezt du mich eigentlich?" Hermione sah ihn mitleidig an, sie wusste von Ginny, dass es seit kurzem in der Beziehung zwischen Tonks und Lupin nicht mehr so gut lief.

„Was ist jetzt wegen dir und Tonks?" Sie versuchte so einfühlsam wie möglich zu klingen, aber aus irgendeinem Grund brach Lupin nachdem sie ihm die Frage gestellt hatte in Tränen aus.

Hermione fühlte sich mal wieder mit der Situation überfordert, sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen wie Snape es den ganzen Tag aushielt mit den Problemen anderer belästigt zu werden.

„Wieso redest du nicht mit Sirius der kann dir sicher besser helfen als ich." Lupin begann noch kläglicher zu heulen.

‚Was hab ich den jetzt schon wieder falsches gesagt.' Hermione verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Sie zauberte zwei Tassen mit Tee herbei und reichte eine davon Lupin.

Der hörte augenblicklich aus zu flennen und sah sie erstaunt an. Hermione hatte sich mittlerweile gegenüber von ihm in einen Sessel fallen lassen und rührte mit ihrem, eigentlich Snapes, Zauberstab ihren Tee um.

„Du bist heute etwas seltsam Severus, ich weiß zwar nicht was passiert ist aber du bist nicht ganz du selbst, wenn du sogar so höflich bist mir Tee anzubieten."

‚Du weißt ja gar nicht wie Recht du hast Lupin…'

„Keine Sorge mir geht's so weit gut. Ich dachte du wolltest über Tonks reden, also ich höre……" Lupin sah sie mit noch immer geweiteten Augen an, ließ sich dann aber tiefer in den Sessel sinken und begann zu erzählen.

„Also, das ganze hat begonnen seit Sirius wieder da ist. Ich habe Nymphadora zufällig in der Winkelgasse zusammen mit Sirius gesehen und sie das nächste Mal als ich sie traf gefragt was sie getan haben. sie hat abgestritten überhaupt mit ihm dort gewesen zu sein und ich dachte ich hätte mich vielleicht geirrt. Aber seitdem sind die beiden immer öfter zusammen…….

Ich….also ich habe Angst Nymphadora könnte sich in Sirius oder umgekehrt naja….."

„So ein Blödsinn." brach es aus Hermione hervor.

‚Ich weiß schließlich, dass Sirius Tonks nur dazu bringen will ihm diese eine Göre die ihn dauernd verfolgt vom Hals zu halten.'

Lupin sah sie wieder einmal verständnislos an.

„Mach dir einfach keine Sorgen Remus, Tonks ist in Ordnung, du musst ihr einfach etwas mehr Vertrauen entgegenbringen. Am besten du redest einfach mit Sirius über das was dich quält." Hermione versuchte ihm aufmunternd zuzunicken und Lupins Miene erhellte sich tatsächlich ein wenig.

„Severus ich weiß nicht wie ich dir danken soll…… ich…. also." Er stammelte noch kurz etwas vor sich hin und trank seine Tasse Tee mit einem Zug aus. Schließlich stand er mit einem Ruck auf.

„Obwohl ich froh bin, dass du mir neuen Mut gegeben hast denke ich dennoch, dass du heute sehr seltsam bist."

‚O.K wenn mir heute noch einmal wer sagt ich sei seltsam scheuere ich ihm eine.'

Nach vielem hin und her hatte Hermione es schließlich geschafft Lupin abzuwimmeln.

Hermione ging kopfschüttelnd in die Küche und bereitete mit einigen Schlenkern ihres Zauberstabs eine Art Eintopf vor. Sie ging mit den zwei Tellern in der Hand ins Wohnzimmer zurück wo sie einen grimmig dreinschauenden Snape vorfand.

„Wieso haben sie das gemacht?"

‚Hä hab ich mal wieder was verpasst. Wie kann man nur den ganzen Tag lang rumnörgeln.'

„Wieso habe ich was gemacht?"

Snape sprang aus dem Sessel schnappte sich einen der Teller und begann damit alles in sich hineinzuschaufeln. Hermione zuckte nur mit den Schultern ließ sich wieder zurück in den Sessel fallen und aß langsam und gemächlich ihr Essen auf.

Sie würde ihn wohl nie verstehen können.

Nach dem Essen durchwühlten sie weiter die Bibliothek in der Hoffnung ein brauchbares Gegenmittel zu finden.

Am Ende des Nachmittags ließ sich Hermione resignierend in den Sessel fallen.

‚Seltsam, man sollte meinen ich hätte in diesem Körper keine Koordination. Selbst jetzt fühle ich mich noch immer als hätte irgendjemand einfach meine Arme und Beine verlängert.'

Snape stand noch immer bei einem Bücherregal als wolle er der Wahrheit nicht ins Gesicht blicken, dass er soeben im Körper einer pubertierenden Teenagerin war.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, es musste eine Lösung geben, es MUSSTE einfach eine da sein. Er sah zu Hermione hinüber die ihre Beine ausgestreckt hatte, den Kopf nach hinten gelegt und die Augen zu.

‚Dieses Gör scheint die Sache nicht ganz ernst zu nehmen.'

„Miss Granger!", er versuchte seinen üblichen schnarrenden Tonfall zu erwischen, stattdessen klang er wie ein verzogenes Kind.

Sie blickte auf.

„Was?", war nach einer kurzen Pause die einsilbige Antwort.

„Ich dachte sie wollten wieder in ihren Körper zurück."

„Haben sie denn eine Lösung gefunden?"

„In der Tat."

„WAS, wieso sagen sie das nicht gleich."

„Ganz einfach weil ich für diesen speziellen Trank, der verboten ist, eine Genehmigung vom Ministerium benötigt, des weiteren benötige ich zusätzlich zu ein paar normalen Zutaten, eine seltene die nur im Januar bei Vollmond gefunden werden kann. Diese Pflanze zählt zu den giftigsten überhaupt und man benötigt wiederum eine Genehmigung um diese pflücken zu dürfen. Mal von diesen paar Kleinigkeiten abgesehen braucht man schon alleine drei Monate um die Basis fertig zu stellen und einen weiteren Monat um die Wirkung auf die Individuen abzustimmen, außerdem…"

Hermione unterbrach ihn. „Ich hab schon verstanden, keine alternativen Lösungen."

„Nein."

„Was schlagen sie vor?"

„……."

„Also warten wir auf Dumbledore.", stellte sie fest und legte ihren Kopf erneut in den Nacken um danach vor sich hinzudösen und zu hoffen, dass Dumbledore eine Lösung gefunden hatte die nicht so lang dauern würde.

Severus versuchte nicht weiter eine Lösung für ihr Problem zu finden, mit der Gewissheit, dass er selbst in dieser riesen-Bibliothek würde er keine andere Lösung als den irgend ein kompliziertes Lateinisches Wort-Trank finden.

‚Wieso ich, wieso nicht McGonagall oder Filch oder Sprout oder Dumbledore….', er ging die Liste aller Lehrer und aller Personalangestellter durch, kam aber schließlich zum Schluss, dass es keinen Sinn machte über das ‚was wäre wenn' zu grübeln.

„Professor", eine ihm unvertraute Stimme macht sich bemerkbar. Er würde sich nie daran gewöhnen können sich selbst gegenüberzustehen oder sich reden zu hören.

„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder Miss Granger.", diese Frau…. oder Mann konnte einem den letzten Nerv rauben.

„Erzählen sie mir doch etwas über sich selbst.", er glaubte er habe sich verhört.

„Nennen sie mir einen einzigen Grund warum ich das sollte."

Hermione tippt sich an die Nase, eine Angewohnheit die er schon des öfteren bei ihr beobachtet hatte, wenn sie Recht hatte oder Gefallen an etwas fand. Egal was es war es war schlecht für ihn.

„Ich weiß nichts über sie und ich soll ihre Rolle übernehmen, wenn es keine andere Lösung gibt."

„Na sicher und bis Dumbledore wieder da ist wissen sie alles über mich, er hat, wie immer, eine Lösung und sie und ihre kleinen Freunde können sich in aller Ruhe über mich lustig machen."

Hermione sah ernsthaft gekränkt aus. „Wenn sie kein Vertrauen in mich haben, muss ich ihnen wohl vertrauen." Severus schnaubte auf.

„Dann lassen sie mal hören, Miss Granger."

„Also mein Name ist Hermione Jane Granger, Hermione nach dem ersten Kind der Griechin Helena von Troja (welches sie mit ihrem ‚richtigen' Gatten hatte). Jane nach meiner Urgroßmutter väterlicherseits und Granger ist der Name meines Vaters. Ich bin am 27. Januar vor siebzehn Jahren geboren und wohne in Luton. In meiner Freizeit lese ich meistens oder……"

„Was oder…..", sie hatte ihn neugierig gemacht.

„Oder ich trainiere für meine nächste Grütelprüfung in Taekwon-do, eine Kampfsportart der Muggel." Severus sah sie erstaunt an, bedeutete ihr aber fortzufahren.

„Am liebsten höre ich Celine Dion und die Gorillaz, beides Muggelmusik. Meine Lieblingsspiele sind Poker, Mühle und zeitweise auch Schach, obwohl ich in diesem Spiel grottenschlecht bin. Ich hasse jegliche Art von Bewegung und muss mich selbst zu einfachen Spaziergängen zwingen. Am wohlsten fühle ich mich in einer heißen Wanne mit einem Eis, welches zusätzlich jede Menge Schlagobers und geschmolzene Schokolade beinhaltet….."

„Miss Granger!", sie sah ihn fragend an, „glauben sie wirklich, dass die letzte Information hilfreich war?"

Hermione bekam ein leichtes Rot im Gesicht, fuhr aber fort: „Meine Ferien verbringe ich am liebsten in wärmeren Regionen. Ich esse so ziemlich alles, außer Spinat und Schalentiere."

Hermione überlegte gerade ob sie noch etwas hinzufügen sollte, als Snape plötzlich mit dem sprechen über sich selbst begann.

„Nun, da sie schon ziemlich viel über sich preisgegeben haben bin nun wohl ich an der Reihe, aber ich warne sie sollten sie einer dieser Informationen Missbrauchen, können sie sich schon um den Sarg und die Blumen für ihre Beerdigung kümmern.", sie nickte zum Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte.

„Also mein Name ist Severus Artemis Snape.", Hermione musste einfach kichern, „Was ist daran so lustig, Miss Granger?"

„Ich dachte immer Artemis sei ein Mädchenname und es wirkt irgendwie ein bisschen belustigend, wenn man sich vorstellen würde, dass sie eine feminine Seite haben." Ihm schien die Ironie des Ganzen nicht entgangen zu sein.

„Also nachdem sie sich nun genug über meinen Namen lustig gemacht haben, wäre es an der Zeit weiterzuerzählen. Ich bin 36 Jahre alt und am 10. September geboren." Wiederum unterbrach ein Kichern von Seiten Hermiones seine Ausführungen. „Irgendwie denke ich, dass sie gar nichts über mich wissen wollen."

„Nein, nein, aber die Tatsache, dass der gefürchtetste Lehrer in Hogwarts vom Sternzeichen her Jungfrau ist….."

Nachdem Hermione sich wieder beruhigt hatte erzählte er weiter.

‚Ich sollte ihn wirklich nicht so oft unterbrechen, aber……'

„Ich liebe Bücher, Schach und fahre in der Muggelwelt gerne Autorennen, und bevor sie fragen, ja ich habe eine Lizenz." Hermione unterdrückte nur mit Gewalt den Drang wieder zu lachen. „Ich esse am liebsten Sushi und Pudding."

Hermione musste sich sehr zusammennehmen um nicht lauthals loszuprusten. Sie hatte sich nie um Snapes Essverhalten geschert, aber dass er Pudding zu seinen Leibspeisen zählte……

„Ich hasse allerdings alles Essen aus der Dose und Pilze. Meine Stärken liegen im Kopfrechnen, Autofahren und, bitte fangen sie nicht wieder an zu kichern, in der Küche. Das einzige vor dem ich panische Angst habe..." er zögerte und sie wollte gerade sagen, dass er es ihr nicht erzählen musste wenn er nicht wollte, als er mit der Hand eine wedelnde Bewegung machte.

„Ich hasse Schlangen, ich habe eine richtige Phobie gegen die Viecher." Hermione lachte nicht obwohl er extra eine Pause gemacht hatte. Sie konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen warum ausgerechnet der Hauslehrer von Slytherin Schlangen hasste, aber ihr Vater hatte ebenfalls eine Abneigung gegen die Tiere. Als sie nichts tat oder sagte fuhr er fort.

„Ansonst gibt es eigentlich nicht viel über mich zu erzählen. Außer vielleicht, dass die einzige wahre Freundin die ich besitze und der ich vertraue Eliot Tenno ist. Sie ist meine Tante (väterlicher Seite) und Profirennfahrerin, von ihr muss ich wohl die Leidenschaft für diesen Sport geerbt haben. Ach ja und wie sie wahrscheinlich wissen, bin ich ein Halbblut." Das ‚Prince' fügte Hermione in ihren Gedanken hinzu.

‚Ob ich ihn fragen sollte ob…….nein oder doch?'

„Leben ihr Eltern noch, Sir?", sie hatte die Frage leise geflüstert und hoffte beinahe, dass er sie nicht gehört hatte.

Eine Stille herrschte zwischen ihnen.

„Ja"

….. Wer die wahre Sage bezüglich Troja und Helena kennt weiß, dass Helena sich nur in Paris verliebt hatte, weil dieser Aphrodite bei einer Wette geholfen hatte. Nach dem trojanischen Krieg kehrte Helena mit ihrem richtigen Gatten (den sie liebte) in ihre Heimat zurück, wobei sie einige Hindernisse überwinden mussten. Zu Hause angekommen gebar sie ihre erste Tochter Hermione. (Ein Grund warum ich im Übrigen bei der originalen Schreibweise ihres Namens bleibe.)

…. Ähm, ja es gibt sicher einige die sich fragen werden wie ich auf den Namen Artemis komme, (oder sich auch nicht fragen werden und es jetzt trotzdem gleich wissen). Es war mehr eine spontane Eingebung, da ich einen Kontrast zu seinem ‚normalen' Vornamen wollte (lat. Severus/streng, nur als kurze Info für alle nicht Lateiner gg).

Artemis ist die Zwillingsschwester des Gottes Apollon, sie ist die Göttin der Jagd. Sie wurde meistens im Jagdgewand, mit Pfeil und Bogen dargestellt. Die jungfräuliche Göttin rächte sich an jedem der ihre Keuschheit bedrohte. Als der große Jäger Orion sie vergewaltigen wollte, ließ sie einen Skorpion vom Boden aufspringen und durch den Stachle Orion sowie dessen Hund töten. Orion wurde am Himmel zum Sternbild Skorpion, sein Hund zu Sirius (kommt uns dieser Name nicht auch bekannt vor, die sollten einmal ein Buch mit einem Harry Potter Namensregister herausbringen).

Die jungfräuliche Göttin tritt aber auch als Fruchtbarkeitsgöttin in Erscheinung. Viele Kulte um Artemis waren mit Riten von Frauen während der Geburt, in der Pubertät oder mein Tod verbunden.

Vor ihrer Hochzeit pilgerten die jungen Athenerinnen nach Brauron, das einige Kilometer außerhalb Athens lag. Dort ofperten sie Artemis und traten in einem Fest zu Ehren der Göttin als „Bärinnen" (arkoit) auf. der Sage nach war einst tatsächlich ein Bär getötet worden, und die Mädchen mussten die_ arkteia_ aufführen, um die verärgerten Götter zu besänftigen.

Das sollte nur so nebenbei einmal erwähnt werden. Die Geschichte der Göttin Artemis trägt im Übrigen nichts zu der Geschichte bei und kommt im Handlungsverlauf auch nicht weiter vor. (Es ist zumindest nichts dergleichen geplant.)

Da ich euch jetzt mit jeder Menge griechische Mythen vollgeschwafelt habe (von wegen FFs sind nicht bildend oder literarisch nicht wertvoll) verabschiede ich mich bis zum nächsten Kapitel.

PS: Ein kleines Statement wäre wie immer nett.


	7. Chapter 7

Tut mir Leid, dass Mione nicht am richtigen Datum Geburtstag hat, aber ich hoffe ihr könnt es mir verzeihen. Und natürlich den fatalen Regiefehler den ich beim durchlesen übersehen habe. Mione ist ein Bewegungsmuffel und geht in Taekwon-do, ich hoffe ihr lasst mir die Ausrede durchgehen, die ich in dieses Kapitel noch kurz eingebaut habe. (Danke ananonym1 weil du mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht hast.)

´…..´ -gedachte Texte

„….." –gesprochene Texte

(…..) –Anmerkungen der Autorin

Kapitel 7

Eine peinliche Stille war zwischen sie getreten. Severus wollte ihr, da es nicht nötig war, auch nicht mehr über seine Eltern anvertrauen.

„Also ich denke wir sind für den Fall der Fälle so halbwegs vorbereitet.", meinte Hermione schließlich um die Stille zu überbrücken. Snape nickte ihr nur zu.

„Wieso gehen sie eigentlich in Taekwon-do, obwohl sie Sport verabscheuen?", er sah sie mit einer gewissen Neugierde an.

„Ganz einfach, erstens würde ich ansonst aufgehen wie ein Ballon und zweitens wollen meine Eltern, dass ich mich auch ohne Zauberstab verteidigen kann." (Ich hoffe diese Erklärung reicht.)

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf und Dumbledore trat ein, natürlich ohne zu klopfen.

„Hallo ihr Lieben, ich hoffe ihr hattet einen wunderschönen Tag.", er lächelte sein patentiertes Dumbledore-Lächeln und hoffte anscheinend, dass dieses erwidert werden würde. Als dem nicht der Fall war, begann er wieder zu reden.

„Ich kann euch sagen, im Ministerium war die Hölle los, Scrimgeour hat mich erst nach einigem hin und her empfangen können.", er wollte gerade weiterquasseln, als Snape dazwischenfuhr.

„Direktor, haben sie eine Lösung für unser Problem…..chen?", er sprach das chen so verächtlich es mit Hermiones Stimme eben ging aus. Was wiederum eher dem trotzigen Teenager glich.

„Ach herrje, das hab ich ganz vergessen, ich wollte eigentliche einen alten Freund von mir fragen, ob er eine Lösung weiß……", er schien kurz zu überlegen.

„Ich habe diese Woche ziemlich viel zu tun und würde euch daher bitten bis nächste Woche einfach die Rolle des anderen zu übernehmen. Dann wäre wohl alles geklärt, also bis demnächst.", bevor irgendwer noch etwas erwidern konnte war er schon wieder verschwunden.

„Ich fasse es nicht……ich hab doch null Ahnung vom Unterrichten. Und verzeihen sie bitte, aber ich zweifle an ihren Kenntnissen in Alte Runen oder ähnlichem." Snape starrte noch immer zur Tür als würde er erwarten, dass Dumbledore noch einmal zurückkommt um ihnen zu sagen er habe doch eine Lösung gefunden.

Nach geschlagenen 8 Minuten schien er zu der Erkenntnis gekommen zu sein, dass Dumbledore es tatsächlich ernst gemeint hatte.

„Verdammt, ich will nicht wieder Schüler sein!", er trat gegen den Sessel neben ihn.

„Schülerin……"

„Was?", er sah sie verwirrt an.

„Nicht Schüler sondern Schülerin.", bemerkte sie trocken.

Snape lies sich wieder in einen der Sessel fallen. ‚Wieso ich? Nicht dass ich in meiner Vergangenheit ein Unschuldslamm war aber habe ich DAS HIER wirklich verdient.'

Er warf Hermione einen –noch-ein-blödes-Kommentar-und-du-bist-tot-Blick- zu. Diese lies sich in ihrer jetzigen Position davon herzlich wenig beeindrucken und sah auf ihren linken Arm, um festzustellen, dass sie als Snape keine Armbanduhr trug.

„Professor!"

„Hm?"

„Wie spät ist es eigentlich?"

„Sehe ich so aus, als würde mich das im Moment interessieren?"

„Nein, aber sie sehen so aus wie eine Schülerin die spätestens um 10 Uhr auf ihrem Zimmer und in ihrem Bett sein sollte!", Snape warf ihr einen weiteren vernichtenden Blick zu. Schließlich raffte er sich auf und ging zur Tür, als seine Stimme (oder Hermiones je nachdem) hinter ihm erklang.

„Ich hoffe, sie kümmern sich künftig etwas besser um ihr Aussehen, Miss Granger!", Snape warf ihr noch einen unsnapischen Ausdruck entgegen und machte sich auf den Weg in den Gryffindorturm. ‚Dieses miese Gör, wie soll ich die nächste Woche nur überleben?'

Vor der fetten Dame angekommen fiel ihm ein, dass er weder das Passwort zu Hermiones Gemächern, noch das zum Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum wusste, da er morgens eben diese so fluchtartig verlassen hatte. ‚Der Zeitpunkt ist perfekt für absolut uneloquente Ausdrücke….VERDAMMTE SCHEIßE!' Er trat gegen das Geländer neben der fetten Dame. Diese begann sofort zu meckern.

„Das ist aber nicht sehr damenhaft, Miss Hermione, so bekommen sie sicher keinen Mann ab. Ach ich vergas sie sind ja mit dem „Feind" liiert. Wenn sie mir jetzt endlich das Passwort sagen würden….."

Snape schenkte ihr einen vernichtenden Blick (er ist wirklich gut im ich schicke euch allen vernichtende Blicke).

„Ich hab es vergessen."

Die fette Dame sah ihn schockiert an.

„Sie haben soeben mein Weltbild in Stückchen zerspringen lassen, ausgerechnet SIE vergessen ein Passwort. Außerdem möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass es bereits nach 10 Uhr ist und wenn sie jemand hier findet…..", in diesem Moment schwang das Portrait auf und Ginny Weasley sah sie böse an.

„Hallo Miss Granger, hat da vielleicht jemand ein schlechtes Gewissen! Beispielsweise weil sie ihre Freunde versetzt hat!", sie funkelte ihn böse an.

„Ich…also….ähm…..", Ginny trat nun endlich zur Seite und lies ihn ein, sah aber noch immer grimmig drein. Harry und Ron spielten Zauberschach und beließen es bei ein paar Worten die sich wie „von wegen wir sind unverantwortlich…." oder „…..hättest ja nur sagen müssen, dass du was besseres zu tun hast…."

Snapes Gehirn begann zu rattern. ‚Wenn Granger herausfindet, dass ich es mit ihren Freunden vergeigt habe…….' In seinem sonst genialen Gehirn begannen Bilder von ihm selbst im Tütü zu entstehen. Ihm fröstelte bei diesem Gedanken. ‚Ich brauche eine Ausrede….. Gedankenblitz'

„Tut mir echt Leid Leute, aber die doofe Fledermaus hat mir heute Strafarbeiten auferlegt. Ich konnte euch vorher nicht mehr erreichen, sorry, ich hoffe ihr könnt mir verzeihen." ‚Und ich mir selbst erst recht, muss bei diesem schleimigen Tonfall beinahe würgen.'

Ginnys Gesicht erhellte sich augenblicklich. „Oh, Mione und wir dachten schon du hast uns versetzt."

„Ne, das würde ich nie tun, aber Snape, dieser Idiot, hat mich einfach an einem Samstag! nachsitzen lassen.", nun schalteten sich Harry und Ron in das Gespräch doch noch ein.

„Mione ist dir nicht gut oder so?", Ron sah sie mit geweiteten Augen an. ‚Mist, ich muss irgendwas falsch gemacht haben. Vielleicht haben die Gryffindors einen eigenen Schimpfausdruck für mich oder so was in der Art.' (Also wirklich, jetzt glaubt er echt er bekommt auch noch einen eigenen Spezialnamen tztztz. gg)

Harry setzte nach: „Ron hat Recht, normalerweise verteidigst du die Fledermaus aus dem Kerker bis aufs Blut und jetzt ist Snape sogar ein Idiot! Entweder dich hat die unübersehbare Erkenntnis endlich getroffen oder du hast Drogen genommen." Ron nickte die ganze Zeit über wie ein Wackel-Dackel und pflichtete so seinem Kumpel bei.

Snape war indes total verwirrt. ‚Die Granger-Göre verteidigt mich! Irgendetwas sagt mir, dass die sich einen Streich erlauben.'

„Nein….ich…also die Strafarbeiten heute haben mich einfach wütend gemacht."

„Aha, und als er dich vor der ganzen Klasse eine ‚unwissende Göre' genannt hat und du danach auf Knien, ich betone während der Stunde, ergo vor der ganzen Klasse, den Boden geschruppt hast, warst du nicht sauer?" Harry sah ihn über seine Brille hinweg an.

„Harry hat Recht." Ron hatte seinen Springer bewegt und sah zu ihm auf. „Damals wollten wir ihm einen Fluch auf den Hals jagen oder uns zumindest bei Dumbledore beschweren, aber DU hast uns ja unbedingt seine gesamten guten Eigenschaften unter die Nase reiben müssen. Wobei du mich von diesen nicht vorhandenen angeblich guten Eigenschaften noch immer nicht überzeugt hast." Damit schien das Thema für die Beiden Jungs vom Tisch gefegt zu sein und sie widmeten sich wieder ihrem Spiel.

Snape schaffte es endlich wieder halbwegs normal denken zu können. ‚Sie hat mich selbst damals noch verteidigt? o.O Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, dass dieses Mädchen in Dumbledore-ähnlichen Bahnen denkt, von jedem nur das Beste.' (Hey, ich denke auch von…..na gut fast….jedem das beste. Schließlich bin ich ein Anhänger der –Snape ist nicht wirklich böse Theorie- )

Ginny lies sich allerdings nicht so leicht abwimmeln, wie die Jungs.

„Hermione kann ich kurz mit in deinen Schlafsaale hinaufkommen!", innerlich stöhnte Snape genervt auf.

„Aber klar doch Ginny.", er versuchte möglichst glaubhaft zu lächeln.

Er ging zusammen mit dem Mädchen die Treppen zu seinen? Gemächern hinauf. Oben angekommen fiel ihm ein, dass er keine Ahnung hatte wie das Passwort lautete. Ginny die vorausging, hatte das Portrait, dass in sein zu Hause für die nächste Woche führt bereits erreicht. Eine Nonne lächelte ihnen entgegen. Mit sanfter, glockenheller Stimme erkundigte sie sich nach dem Passwort. Ginny nannte es ihr ohne umschweifen. „Salazar Slytherin"

‚Granger wird von Minute zu Minute unheimlicher, aber wenigstens hatte ich einmal Glück und muss mir keine Ausrede für das Vergessen ‚meines' Passwortes einfallen lassen.'Ginny hüpfte in den Raum.

Snape versuchte so sehr Hermione zu sein, dass er sich ohne auf seine Umgebung zu achten in einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Ein Fauchen ertönte und wenig später war Snape aufgesprungen und sah sich mit einem wütenden roten Fellknäul konfrontiert.

‚Sie hat ein Haustier!'

Ginny grinste ihn breit an. „Hermione was hast du denn heute gemacht, dass du so durch den Wind bist?", doch ehe Snape sich eine passable Antwort einfallen ließ redete der Rotschopf schon weiter.

„Außerdem, wieso hast du dich vorhin so über die Strafarbeiten aufgeregt o.O? Ich hätte heute gern bei der Ex-Fledermaus meine ‚Strafe' abgeholt." Ginny setzte einen verträumten Blick auf, während Snape sich beherrschen musste um sich heute nicht doch noch zu übergeben.

‚Ich und Granger oder schlimmer Ich und Weasley….. Ich sollte schnell an etwas anderes denken.'

„Ähm, Ginny ich bin etwas müde könnten wir morgen vielleicht weiterreden?", Ginny nickte nur und verabschiedete sich mit dem patentierten Ginny-Grinser, sprich einem sehr wissenden Grinser.

Snape war froh endlich alleine zu sein. Zum ersten Mal seit Stunden wieder alleine….. und aus irgendeinem Grund stimmte ihn das sogar ein wenig traurig.

Des weiteren fand er es seltsam, dass er wirklich müde war. ‚Liegt höchstwahrscheinlich an dem Körper von Granger…..'

Er lies sich samt Gewand ins Bett fallen und schlief auch augenblicklich ein.

Währenddessen war Hermione noch immer in Snapes Bibliothek und las ein bisschen um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben. Denn aus irgendeinem Grund schien dieser Körper weitaus weniger Schlaf zu brauchen als ihre eigener.

Nach einer guten Stunde vernahm sie ein Klopfen an der Tür.

‚Hat man hier denn nicht einmal für ein paar Minuten seine Ruhe!' sie stand mit einem resignierenden Seufzer auf und schleppte sich zur Tür. Straffte ihre Schultern und versuchte so gut es eben ging wie Snape zu stehen, bevor sie die Tür mit einem Schwung aufriss.

Vor der Tür stand ihr zum zweiten Mal an einem Tag….Lucius Malfoy gegenüber.

‚Womit habe ich das nur verdient….'

„Severus, ich hoffe du hast dich nach unserem Gespräch heute Nachmittag beruhigt.", er trat ohne Erlaubnis ein und legte seinen Mantel, Stab und Hut in der Garderobe ab.

„Ich…." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn Lucius war schon in der Bibliothek und machte es sich auf der Couch bequem. Hermione wollte schon wieder zum sprechen ansetzen, doch sie wurde unterbrochen.

„Severus, mein alter Freund, nimm doch erst mal Platz.", er klopfte mit einer Hand neben sich und Hermione leistete zähneknirschend dem ‚Befehl' folge.

„Also was ist nur los mit dir, du benimmst dich äußerst seltsam.", Hermione bemerkte wie Lucius ihr gefährlich nahe kam und schließlich eine Hand auf ihren Oberschenkel legte.

‚Error, irgendetwas sagt mir, dass hier etwas nicht stimmt.' Doch sie kam nicht mehr in ihren Überlegungen weiter, denn Lucius hatte sich auf ihren Schoss geschwungen. Hermione ächzte leise unter dem Gewicht.

„Was soll das?", sie sprach die Worte leise aus, denn ihr hatte es den Atem verschlagen. Er roch ein wenig nach Draco und das machte sie schier verrückt. Sie konnte keinen klaren Gedanken mehr fassen und ihr wurde heiß.

„Severus, du riechst heute besonders gut... sooo nach Frau.", er sprach mit lasziv klingender Stimme. Seine Finger fuhren die Konturen ihres Gesichtes nach, hinab an ihrer Halsschlagader zu den Knöpfen ihres Hemdes.

‚Ist Snape….war Snape….. und Lucius…..'

Die Hitze breitete sich mehr und mehr in ihrem Körper aus, als er die oberen Knöpfe ihres Hemdes öffnete.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an die Nacht nach der Abschlussfeier von Hogwarts, nach deinem ersten Jahr als Lehrer, Severus?", er beugte sich neben ihr Ohr, „Damals auf dem Schreibtisch in deinem Büro, es muss schon Jahre her sein, als du hier begonnen hast zu unterrichten." Hermione spürte ein unangenehmes ziehen zwischen ihren Beinen.

Sie versuchte sich mit etwas abzulenken, aber das Bild der Beiden auf dem Schreibtisch wollte ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. sie spürte warme Lippen auf ihren und sie spürte wie ihr Körper, im Moment der eines Mannes darauf seine erste wahrnehmbare Reaktion zeigte.

Dieser kleine Cliffi musste einfach sein gg, ich hoffe ihr vergebt mir.


	8. Chapter 8

´…..´ -gedachte Texte

„….." –gesprochene Texte

(…..) –Anmerkungen der Autorin

Kapitel 8

_Sie versuchte sich mit etwas abzulenken, aber das Bild der Beiden auf dem Schreibtisch wollte ihr nicht aus dem Kopf gehen. sie spürte warme Lippen auf ihren und sie spürte wie ihr Körper, im Moment der eines Mannes darauf seine erste wahrnehmbare Reaktion zeigte. _

Hermione spürte die Zunge die sich in ihren Mund schlängelte. Lucius bewegt seine Hüfte leicht gegen ihre und ihr entkam ein Stöhnen. Ihr Gehirn begann wieder zu arbeiten. Mit einem Mal riss sie sich los. Sie stieß einen überraschten Lucius von ihrem Schoß, um danach ein paar Meter von eben diesem wegzurutschen.

„Ich wusste doch, dass du nicht Severus bist. Also ich höre….." Lucius überschlug lässig seine Beine und sah sie erwartungsvoll an.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Ich bitte dich, Severus hätte, erstens heute Nachmittag nicht so reagiert, dann der Fehler, dass du mich in die Wohnung gelassen hast obwohl ich keine Bitte erhalten habe und jetzt…… Ich glaube nicht, dass Severus wenn es schon einmal soweit kommt aufgehört hätte. Es vorzeitig beenden ja, aber mittendrin…..Also wer bist du?"

Hermione versuchte nicht so rot wie eine Tomate zu werden.

„Mein Name ist Hermione Granger."

„Nun Miss Granger? Was wollen sie?"

„Wie jetzt, was will ich?"

„Sein Geld, seinen Ruhm, ich bin einfach nur neugierig, keine Sorge ich werde sie noch früh genug verhexen.", ein diabolisches Grinsen entstand auf seinem Gesicht, das verriet, dass er es durchaus ernst meinte.

„Ich bin eine Schülerin und gegen meinen Willen hier, es gab ein missglücktes ähm…. ich würde es Experiment nennen." Lucius richtete sich interessiert auf.

„Ich erinnere mich, Granger, die Schulsprecherin dieses Jahr, habe ich nicht Recht!"

„In der Tat, Sir.", er schmunzelte aufgrund der Anrede, aus dem Mund seines vermeintlichen Freundes.

„Sie haben doch so wuscheliges, sprödes, braunes Haar und sind mit dem Potter-Balg und seinem Wiesel befreundet."

„Erstens danke für das reizende Kompliment, aber es kann eben nicht jeder die Seidenhaare eines Malfoys besitzen…" er gluckste. „… und zweitens heißen die beiden Harry und Ron oder von mir aus auch Potter und Weasley.", Lucius grinste sie an.

„Sie sind eine ziemliche Wildkatze, Miss Granger!", er stand auf und beugte sich über sie. „Aber keine Sorge ihr kleines Geheimnis ist bei mir in guten Händen, solange sie Severus nicht erzählen, dass ich die Sache nach der Abschlussfeier erwähnt habe."

‚Ich dachte das mit der Abschlussfeier war ein Scherz und gehörte zu dem ‚Test'……'

„Wenn sie nicht auffliegen wollen, Miss Granger, würde ich ihnen raten sich etwas… wie soll ich sagen…. nicht so sehr wie eine Frau zu verhalten, wenn sie wissen was ich meine." Hermione sah ihn fragend an.

„Nun ich an ihrer Stelle, oder in diesem Fall Severus Stelle, würde beispielsweise nicht so auf den Körper eines Mannes reagieren.", er deutete auf die Ausbuchtung in ihrer Hose. Hermione wurde erst weiss, dann rot und schließlich grün, als sie sich erinnerte wessen Körper sie gerade besaß.

„Einen schönen Tag noch, Miss Granger."

Er grinste sie noch einmal frech an und rauschte danach ab.

Hermione blickte an sich herunter und stellte fest, dass sie ein mehr oder weniger kleines oder großes männliches Problem hatte.

Sie stemmte sich hoch und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer, wobei sich ihr Problem schmerzhaft bemerkbar machte. ‚Ich hätte eben doch nicht ganz so enge Hosen anziehen sollen.'

Späte Reue…..

Hermione schaffte es irgendwie durchs Schlafzimmer ins Badezimmer. Dort öffnete sie zuerst die Hose um sich etwas mehr Raum zu verschaffen. Danach zog sie sich bis auf die Boxershort aus. Das Gefühl zwischen ihren Beinen war so anders……

‚Hermione sei stark..'

Sie ging zur Dusche drehte diese auf kalt und stellte sich unter den Wasserstrahl. Einen mädchenhaften Schrei später war ihr eiskalt, sie stand in nassen Boxershorts mittlerweile wieder außerhalb der Dusche und war so auch ihr Problem los.

Nach dieser kleinen „Erfrischung", drehte sie das Wasser zurück auf warm.

‚Soll ich oder soll ich nicht?'

Sie zupfte am Gummi ihrer Unterwäsche und schloss schließlich die Augen um jene abzustreifen. Während sie in die Dusche stieg vermied sie es einen Blick nach unten zu werfen. Nachdem sie sich auch noch abgetrocknet hatte ohne ihrem Tränkemeister das letzte bisschen Privatsphäre zu entreißen, legte sie sich von diesem Tag völlig geschafft ins Bett. (Mit Herzchen-Boxershorts bekleidet.)

‚Wenigstens habe ich jetzt keine Probleme mehr einzuschlafen.' Und tatsächlich schlummerte sie wenige Minuten später friedliche ein.

Severus wachte am nächsten Morgen früh auf, als er etwas Pelziges in seinem Gesicht spürte. Er sprang auf und das rote Fellknäul flog fauchend in hohem Bogen durch das Zimmer.

‚Dieses Vieh macht mich wahnsinnig! Ich brauche dringend ein Bad.'

Mit diesen Gedanken im Kopf raffte er sich auf und bemerkte, dass er die ganze Nacht in Hermiones Schuluniform geschlafen hatte. Nachdem er in ihrem Schrank Duschgel, Shampoo und ein großes Badehandtuch gefunden hatte wollte er ins Bad gehen.

Pech für ihn, denn woher sollte er auch wissen, dass Hermione zwar ein eigenes Zimmer hatte, allerdings das Gemeinschaftsbad benutzte oder vorzugsweise das Schulsprecherbad.

So machte sich ein miesgelaunter Tränkemeister in Gestalt einer Teenagerin auf die große Suche nach DEM Bad. Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum gab es ebenfalls keine Türen, die irgendwohin führten wo es ein Bad geben könnte.

Snape kletterte durch das Portrait der fetten Dame.

„Miss Hermione, edles Fräulein, schon so früh auf den Beinen?", die Stimme des fast kopflosen Nick ertönte hinter ihm und er drehte sich erschrocken um.

„Ach sie sind es Sir Niclas, sie haben mich wahnsinnig erschreckt.", er versuchte ein Lächeln zustande zu bringen und mit fröhlicher Stimme zu trällern, was ihm nicht so recht gelingen mochte. (Man stelle sich bitte einen trällernden Snape vor!)

„Wie ich sehe sind sie auf dem Weg zum Bad, da möchte ich sie nicht länger stören."

Snape beging nun eine beinahe Verzweiflungstat. „Sir Niclas sie wollen mich ja nicht zufälligerweise noch ein Stück begleiten!" Der Geist schien erfreut zu sein, dass ihn jemand um Gesellschaft bat und so konnte Snape sich den ganzen Weg über den neusten Tratsch und Klatsch der Geisterwelt anhören. Doch er ließ Nick immer ein bisschen vorgehen und dieser führte ihn tatsächlich zu einem Gemälde mit einem Wassermann der höflich aufschwang, nachdem Nick weg war.

‚Wenigstens ein Gemälde, dass auf den Davorstehenden reagiert und kein Passwort benötigt, wahrscheinlich gibt es sonst genug perverse Spanner die sich einen heiden Spaß daraus machen würden den Mädchen einen Schreck einzujagen oder sie zu beobachten.'

Er ging in die Umkleide hinein und entledigte sich seiner Kleidung, peinlich darauf bedacht nicht an sich hinunterzusehen riss er die Tür auf und erstarrte.

Ginny Weasley und zwei andere Mädchen machten gerade eine Schaum-Wasserschlacht…….nackt.

„Hey, Mione was machst du denn hier? Wir hatten gerade Quidditchtraining und dachten eine kleine Erfrischung wäre nicht schlechte, komm doch rein."

Ginny lächelte ihm zu und er bewegte sich langsam in den Raum hinein. Während er versuchte sich auf etwas anderes als die nackten Personen vor ihm zu konzentrieren redete Ginny weiter.

„Das sind im übrigen Jenny und Samantha, sie sind erst seit diesem Jahr in der Mannschaft." Sie deutete zuerst auf ein Mädchen mit blonden Locken und azurblauen Augen, die ihm fröhlich zuwinkte und dann auf eine orangehaarige mit kurzem verstrubbelten Haaren. Snape kam nicht umhin den Körper der drei zu bewundern. Allesamt gut durchtrainiert und schlank. (Wer ist jetzt hier ein perverser Spanner, Sev?)

Snape versuchte, nicht Nasenbluten zu bekommen, doch ein Kribbeln breitete sich in seinem Körper aus.

Ginny hüpfte zu ihm hin und umfasste seinen Arm so, dass dieser gegen ihre Brüste drückte. ‚Wie lange soll ich das noch ertragen?' (So lange wie es mit gefällt.)

Er wurde in eine Wanne geschupst, die die Größe eines Swimmingpools hatte. Ginny sprang ebenfalls mit einem mehr oder weniger ohrenbetäubenden Kreischen hinein. Jenny deren Haare ihr bis über die Hüften gingen sah wie eine kleine Nixe aus und das Gefühl, dass sein Körper darauf reagierte verstärkte sich. Er spürte wie seine Brustwarzen hart wurden und er ein stärker werdendes Kribbeln zwischen den Beinen spürte. Er hatte jedoch das große Glück, dass die Wanne viel Schaum enthielt und er sich den Blicke der anderen entziehen konnte indem er einfach etwas tiefer ins Wasser sank.

Die Mädchen begannen eine Unterhaltung, die Bahnen annahm, welche er als (eigentlich-) Mann kaum kannte, oder besser er wusste nicht, dass sich Frauen ebenfalls über dieses Thema unterhielten.

Ginny: „Sag mal Jenny, bist du eigentlich noch immer mit diesem süßen Ravenclaw zusammen?"

Jenny: „Ach, dass ist doch schon seit einem Monat aus."

Ginny: „Wieso? Ihr wart doch ein recht süßes Paar."

Jenny: „Dann hast du den Typ noch nicht im Bett erlebt."

Samantha: „Tja, dann warst DU noch nie mit einem Huffellpuff zusammen, das schlimmste was man sich in sein Bett holen kann!"

Ginny: „Glaubt ihr warum ich mit Zabini zusammen bin! Sicher nicht nur weil er gut aussieht und nett ist, wobei er die Eigenschaft nett, beim Sex nicht besitzt."

Die Mädchen kicherten und setzten ihr Gespräch fort, während Snape betete, dass er das hier überleben möge. ‚Ich komme mir vor wie ein Voyeure….'

Jenny: „Was den Sex angeht, liefern sich Gryffindor und Slytherin einen Kampf."

Samantha: „Jenny hat Recht, wer auf die Hardcourtour steht sollte sich in Slytherin umsehen und wer Experimentierfreude an den Tag legt in Gryffindor."

Ginny: „Was meinst du Hermione? Gryffindor oder Slytherin?"

Snape erschrak, als er angesprochen wurde. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Hermiones bisherigem Liebesleben, ein weiterer wichtiger Punkt den er mit ihr unbedingt noch bereden musste.

Pseudo-Hermione (Snape): „Ich bin…. ähm ich denke für Slytherin."

Ginny lachte gekonnt auf.

Ginny: „Hey Mione jeder weiß, dass du bisher eigentlich nur mir den „bösen" Jungs zusammen warst. Erst Krum, dann die Sachen mit wie hieß er noch mal?"

Snape:……

Ginny: „Ach ist ja auch egal, aber warst du jemals mit jemand netten zusammen?"

Zum Glück blieb ihm die Antwort erspart.

Jenny: „Also ich kann das ja nachvollziehen, Slytherin ist einfach die Spitze wenn es um harten Sex, SM und so weiter geht, nur zum schmusen sind sie definitiv nicht geeignet!"

Samantha: „Bin ich hier die Außenseiterin oder was? Unser eigenes Haus ist auch nicht sooo schlecht im vögeln, immerhin besitzen sie etwas mehr Fantasie und Romantik."

Die Mädchen diskutierten noch weiter, doch Snape war froh nicht mehr in das Gespräch mithineingezogen zu werden. Es pochte mittlerweile unangenehm zwischen seinen Beinen und er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren um sich nicht selbst zu betatschen. Es war irgendwie ein seltsames Gefühl, im Körper einer Frau erregt im Gemeinschaftsbad der Gryffindors zu sitzen.

Ginny: „Mione geht es dir nicht gut! Du bist ein bisschen blass um die Nase."

„Geht schon alles bestens.", er versuchte seine Stimme so wenig wie möglich zittern zu lassen. Ginny und ihre Freundinnen verabschiedeten sich von ihm nach einer Weile.

„Ich denke ich bleibe noch ein bisschen hier Ginny, das Wasser ist so angenehm." Ginny nickte und verabschiedete sich fröhlich von ihr.

‚Endlich alleine……'

Er stieg aus dem Wasser und es dauerte nur wenige Sekunden, bis eine klebrige Substanz seine Beine hinunterlief.

‚Ich kann doch nicht einfach Grangers Körper…. schänden……. Aber dieses Gefühl….'

Er sackte ein und saß nun auf dem kalten Boden, Bilder von Ginny und ihren Freundinnen rasten durch seinen Kopf, als er vorsichtig mit seiner Hand über seine Brüste strich, den Bauch hinab zwischen die Beine…… Die Tür krachte gegen die Wand und er fuhr auf.

Hermione wachte schweißgebadet auf und saß mit einem Ruck aufrecht im Bett. ‚Also entweder Träume hängen mit dem Gehirn zusammen und ich bin pervers oder mit dem Körper und Snape ist es.'

Sie erinnerte sich in wenigen Augenblicken wieder zurück. Zuerst blonde und schwarze Haare ineinander verwoben, danach Snapes Schreibtisch und wie Lucius und er…... Sie selbst war plötzlich als „richtige" Hermione im Raum und während der Schreibtischnummer kam Draco herein. Sie ließ sich von ihm ‚präsentieren', es störte sie nicht, wie er ihr vor den Augen der anderen beiden den Stoff vom Leib riss. Das schlimmste jedoch war, dass es ihr richtig gefallen hatte.

Hermione vertrieb die Bilder aus ihrem Kopf und sah sich mit demselben Problem wie am Vorabend konfrontiert. Eine Beule hatte sich in ihrer Hose gebildet. Mit einem innerlichen resignierenden Stöhnen stemmte sie sich in die Höhe und kroch metaphorisch auf allen Vieren ins Bad.

‚Das gibt's doch nicht ich kann doch nicht jeden Tag unter die kalte Dusche!'

Sie ließ sich ein warmes Bad ein fest entschlossen, dieses Mal eine andere Lösung für DAS Problem zu finden.

Das Bad enthielt jede Menge Schaum und nachdem Hermione es geschafft hatte in die Wanne zu steigen sah sie auf den Schaum der ihren Körper umgab. Zum ersten Mal resignierte sie, dass Snape einen wirklich beachtlichen Oberkörper besaß, etwas blass aber mit leichten Muskelansätzen.

‚Vielleicht gibt es ja eine Art Trank gegen diese körperlichen Reaktionen……'

(Eigentlich wollte ich ja hier mit dem Kapitel aufhören, aber ich dachte mir, dass kann ich meinen lieben Lesern nicht antun gg. Somit gibt es hier ein etwas längeres Kapitel, dafür dauert es wahrscheinlich auch länger bis das nächste kommt, ich hoffe ihr seid mit dem Deal zufrieden.)

Snape sah erschrocken zur Tür in welcher Draco Malfoy stand und ihn angrinste.

„Mione, Mione, Mione,…. tztztz, was machst du denn seit neuestem im Gemeinschaftsbad, für was bist du denn eigentlich Schulsprecherin!", er wedelte mit dem Finger. Und glitt dann mit bedachten Schritten auf ihn zu. Snape wusste nicht was er tun sollte, als Draco bereits vor ihm stand.

„Wie bist du hier herein….", er konnte denn Satz nicht beenden.

„Ach Mione du weißt doch, dass ich überall hineinkommen kann, wenn ich will. Du hast mich jetzt schon zwei Abende versetzt und ich wollte sehen ob es dir gut geht." Er ließ sich auf ein Knie vor ihm nieder und zog die Hand die Snape noch immer in seinem Schoss vergraben hatte hervor. Mit flinker Zunge leckte er das bisschen Flüssigkeit, dass darauf klebte ab.

‚Ich muss hier raus, ich kann doch nicht mit einem Schüler…… er will doch definitiv…' Schweiß bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. Draco hatte ihn umgedreht und küsste seine Schulter während seine Hände nach vorne zu seinen Brüsten langten. Als er begann ihn zu verwöhnen spürte Snape wie sich das Kribbeln verstärkte. Ein schwaches „Nicht…." kam über seine Lippen, doch Draco schien ihn einfach nicht zu beachten.

‚Das darf nicht geschehen….. doch diese Hitze……'

Er stöhnte auf, als Draco begann seine Oberschenkel mit den Händen entlangzufahren. Plötzlich drangen zwei Finger in ihn ein. Snape konnte ein lautes aufkeuchen nicht verhindern. Jegliche Gedanken der Gegenwehr wurden von dem Gefühl, dass sich in seinem Schoss ausbreitete vernichtet. Draco begann seine Finger rhythmisch in ihm zu bewegen. Das Kribbeln wurde zu einem Pochen, sodass er kaum etwas hörte und was genauso schlimm war es wurde immer stärker. Mit einem leisen Schrei auf den Lippen überrollte ihn eine Welle und er sah für einen Moment nur noch Blitze, während sich sein Unterleib leicht verkrampfte.

Er kam keuchend wieder in der ‚Gegenwart' an und sah Draco, der ihn schelmisch angrinste. Snape der böse Vorahnungen hatte kroch ein Stück von ihm weg.

‚Ich muss das beenden!'

„Draco, ich…."

„Ja?"

„Ich glaube ich sollte dir sagen, dass ich nicht Hermione Granger bin." Draco sah ihn belustigt an.

„Natürlich, und Voldemort hat am liebsten rosa getragen und war Kuscheltierfetischist. Mione wenn du keine Lust hast brauchst du das doch nur zu sagen.", er grinste ihn weiterhin spitzbübisch an.

„Draco, das war kein Scherz.", Snape machte ein ernstes Gesicht und Dracos Miene verzog sich von Grinsend zu Ungläubig.

„Heißt das du nimmst mich nicht auf den Arm!"

„Nein."

„Aha und wem habe ich dann gerade Erleichterung in ihrem Sexualleben verschafft.", Snape wurde weiß, eher würde er sich selbst mit dem Cruciatus belegen, als dass er zugeben würde wer er wirklich war.

„Ich…ähm….Ich denke DAS willst du sicher nicht wissen.", Draco zog mit prüfendem Gesicht eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Ich denke ich wüsste es doch gern, die einzige Ausnahme bestünde, wenn sie McGonagall oder Dumbledore währen, was ich nicht denke, ansonst vergeben sie mir, denn dann müsste ich kotzen.", er machte ein angewidertes Gesicht, sah aber dennoch neugierig zu Snape herüber.

„Ich kann es trotzdem nicht sagen…. und jetzt verschwinde bevor Slytherin sämtliche Hauspunkte verliert die es besitzt!", Snape hatte einen herrischen Tonfall angeschlagen und Draco wurde erst blass um die Nase und bekam dann wieder seine ursprüngliche Farbe während er schallend zu lachen begann.

„Was ist daran so witzig." Draco wischte sich eine Lachträne aus dem Gesicht.

„Onkel Severus, du hast dich soeben selbst verraten, keiner außer dir droht mit dem Abzug sämtlicher Punkte.", er kicherte noch immer vor sich hin und Snape wurde kalkweiß.

Jetzt wissen also beide Malfoys vom Geheimnis unserer Protagonisten und ich glaube ich gehe Recht in der Annahme wenn ihr mir zustimmt, dass das nichts Gutes bedeutet! Besser ausgedrückt, Mione und Sev sitzen ganz schön in der Scheiße.

Ich versuche zwar die Charas nicht zu sehr OOC zu machen, aber es ist ziemlich schwer einzuschätzen, wie sich die Personen in den jeweiligen Situationen wirklich verhalten würden. (In diesem Kapitel schiebe ich alles auf unseren Tränkemeister und seine Hormone, dass er Draco nicht früher Einhalt geboten hat gg, schließlich ist er jetzt wieder ein Teenager.)

Wie dem auch sei, schreibt mir wie euch das Kapitel bekommen hat und Anregungen, Ideen und Wünsche sind jederzeit willkommen und werden so gut es eben geht in die Story mit einfließen.

Bis zum nächstem Kapitel!


	9. Chapter 9

´…..´ -gedachte Texte

„….." –gesprochene Texte

(…..) –Anmerkungen der Autorin

Kapitel 8

Snape schluckte hart. Sein Patensohn hatte ihn innerhalb von drei kurzen Begegnungen enttarnt, wie sollte er sein „Geheimnis" vor den anderen geheim halten, wenn er immer so überreagierte.

„Draco ich…."

Dieser wedelte mit einer Hand ab. „Keine Sorge ich verpfeif dich schon nicht, außerdem finde ich die Vorstellung, dass Hermione mal aus nächster Nähe erfährt, welche Bedürfnisse ein Mann hat eigentlich recht amüsant. Immerhin beschwert sie sich oft genug über das Triebhafte handeln von ‚Jungs'.", er schien kurz in Gedanken zu versinken riss sich aber schnell wieder los.

„Nur noch eins Onkel….."

„Jetzt sag schon."

„Was hältst du eigentlich von Mione UND ihrem Körper?", Draco sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Granger ist ein dummes Schulgör und ihren Körper werde ich nicht näher unter die Lupe nehmen, das hier war ein einmaliger Ausrutscher!", er schrie beinahe schon und Dracos Grinsen erstarb. Dann ein leichter resignierender Seufzer. „Wenn das so ist……" Er drehte sich um und verabschiedete sich kurz während er hinausging.

‚Idiot, was soll ich schon von Granger halten!'

Er beseitigte die Spuren, des vorhergegangenen Desasters, wusch sich und vermied weiterhin an sich hinunterzusehen.

-o-o-

Hermione war währenddessen noch immer mit ihrem ‚Problem' beschäftigt. ‚O.K die erste Variante wäre…… nein ich denke die übergehe ich erstmal lieber, die zweite wäre eine erneute kalte Dusche und die dritte wäre Snape fragen ob es einen Trank dagegen gibt, ergo ich müsste ihm DAS hier erzählen. Erste Variante fällt sowieso weg, dritte eigentlich auch.'

Hermione gab einen grummeligen Laut von sich und stieg aus der Wanne. Mit geschlossenen Augen stellte sie sich unter die Dusche und drehte den Kaltwasserhahn auf. Wie bereits gestern konnte sie einen mädchenhaften Schrei nicht verhindern. Plötzlich fing sie an zu lachen und die Tränen rannen ihr über das Gesicht, als sie resignierend an der Duschwand hinunterglitt, den kalten Wasserstrahl nicht beachtend. Sie wurde sich erst jetzt klar darüber was für eine Wendung ihr Leben gerade nahm. Sie schluchzte noch ein paar Mal und heulte das Angestaute aus ihr heraus, um dann neuen Mut zu schöpfen.

‚Mich kriegt weder ein Malfoy, noch ein Dumbledore und schon gar kein Snape klein! Denen zeig ich wer hier das sagen hat.'

Mit einem bösen Grinsen auf den Lippen raffte sie sich auf, drehte den Kaltwasserhahn ab und schlang sich ein Badetuch um die Hüften. Mit einem schnippen ihrer Fingern war sie trocken und mit großen Schritten machte sie sich zum Kleiderschrank auf.

-o-o-

Snape tauchte noch einmal in der Wanne unter, er musste so schnell es ging zu Hermione, um größeres Unheil zu verhindern. Er trocknete sich ab und schlüpfte dann in die zerknitterte Uniform. Ihm fiel ein, dass die meisten Schüler an Sonntagen Muggelkleidung bevorzugten, zu seiner Schande selbst die Slytherins.

Er rann zurück zu Hermiones Zimmer und traf dieses Mal, dem Himmel sei dank, keinen ihrer ewigen Anhängsel (Freunde). Er stürzte ins Zimmer, ihm war aufgefallen, dass Weasley und ihre Freundinnen….

‚Eine nackte Weasley und ihre nackten Freundinnen……'

Er riss sich von dem letzten Gedanken los. …. dass diese ebenfalls Muggelkleidung trugen. Er zog sich bis auf die Unterwäsche aus und öffnete Hermiones Kleiderschrank.

‚Zuerst brauche ich frische Unterwäsche….' Aus irgendeinem Grund löste der Gedanke an Hermiones Unterwäsche ein Kribbeln zwischen seinen Beinen aus. Doch bevor er sich auf die große Suche begab, bemerkte er ein noch heikleres Problem. Hermiones Haare.

Er versuchte sie mit einem Haargummi zusammenzubinden, wobei er kläglich scheiterte, stattdessen verhedderten sich die Haare in dem Gummiband und löste sich erst nach einer schmerzhaften Prozedur wieder von eben diesem. Der Kater..

‚Wie heißt das Vieh eigentlich!'

… kam auf ihn zugetrabt, sah kurz zu ihm auf und ging dann an ihm vorbei, legte sich in den Kleiderschrank auf Hermiones Unterwäsche und schloss die Augen. Snape starrte das Tier an.

‚Und was bitte schön soll ich jetzt anziehen!' (Sev kommt natürlich nicht auf die Idee den Kater einfach zu vertreiben. Ob er ein Herz für Tiere hat! gg)

Er zog vorsichtig, das einzige Wäschestück heraus, bei welchem er nicht mit dem Kater in Kontakt kam und hielt es hoch.

‚Was zum Teufel ist DAS?... Eins kann ich jetzt schon sagen, dieses Teil sieht verdammt unangenehm aus. Ich denke, dass dies hier das Kleidungsstück ist, bei dem am wenigsten Stoff verwendet wurde.'

Er drehte die Unterwäsche, bis er nach langem hin und her sich dazu entschloss es einfach anzuprobieren. Er schloss die Augen, um sich danach, so schnell wie möglich umzuziehen. Als er wieder mit Unterwäsche bekleidet vor dem Kasten stand hörte er wie von draußen Lärm herein tönte.

So schnell es eben ging schlüpfte er in eine Hose und stürmte nach draußen. Im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Dort saßen einige Jungs und Mädchen die sich gerade köstlich amüsierten, über eine Flasche welche sich am Boden herumdrehte.

‚Und wegen so was machen die einen Aufstand.' Ron der gerade aufsah, zog eine Miene als würde ihm Voldemort mit Plüschpantoffeln an den Füssen gegenüberstehen. Er stupste Harry in die Seite der gerade herzhaft lachte dann aufsah und abrupt aufhörte.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit war die Aufmerksamkeit des Raumes auf ihn gelenkt. Nach einer peinlichen Pause räusperte sich Harry der anscheinend als erster seine Sprache wieder gefunden hatte.

„Ähm… Mionchen, du solltest dir oben herum etwas anziehen, wenn du willst kannst du nachher mit uns mitspielen."

Snape der nun an sich hinuntersah wurde blass. Er hatte doch wirklich vergessen sich ein Shirt überzuziehen. ‚Immerhin hatte ich einen BH an und ich bin ein Mann, woher soll ich merken……' Er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren um eine sinnvolle Erklärung für sein Verhalten abzugeben, leider fiel ihm keine ein, also nickte er nur. Mit hastigen Schritten drehte er sich um und lief so schnell wie möglich ins Zimmer zurück. Hinter sich verschloss er die Tür. ‚Naja die Unterhosen-Sache mit James und Sirius war peinlicher……. Denke ich so irgendwie…….Oder!'

-o-o-

Hermione stand einige Zeit später in der großen Vorhalle Hogwarts. Eine Hufflepuff stupste ihr Freundin an und beide sahen verschreckt zu ihr hoch. Hermione zischte so böse sie konnte, „10 Punkte Abzug für jede von ihnen, für sinnloses anstarren eines Lehrkörpers! Und jetzt verziehen sie sich." Sie richtete sich zu voller Größe auf und trat in die große Halle. Nur wenige Lehrer und Schüler waren anwesend, doch diese verzogen erstaunt ihre Gesichter.

Hermione hatte sich dazu überwunden in Snapes übliche Kleidung zu schlüpfen. Dies hieß so viel, wie, dass sie mindestens eine halbe Stunde gebraucht hatte, sich anzuziehen. ‚Diese Dinger sind nicht nur unangenehm und eng, sondern auch noch umständlich. Wie kann man nur sein Leben in diesen Dingern die sich Kleidung schimpfen verbringen, noch dazu hat er nicht mal was zu verbergen…….. Ich hab das jetzt denke ich nicht gerade gedacht……' Während Hermione im Zwiespalt mit ihren Gedanken war, erreichte sie ihren Platz am Lehrertisch.

Hooch die sich neben sie setzte sah naserümpfend an ihr herab. „Also wirklich Severus, gestern hatte ich noch Hoffnung, dass du ein Mensch wärst."

„Hermione setzte ein süßes –ich-bin-total-unschuldig-Lächeln- auf und meinte dann, „Wissen sie, allerliebste Madam Hooch, ich hatte eine Wette verloren, sie hätten den Anblick genießen sollen, so schnell wird das nicht mehr vorkommen. Und jetzt entschuldigen sie mich, aber ich habe Hunger!" Sie wandte sich ihrem Frühstück zu.

Hooch schien alles andere als erfreut zu sein und zog beleidigt aus der großen Halle ab.

-o-o-

Snape hatte es geschafft, er stand mit einer Jeans, einem grünen Trägertop und einer schwarzen Weste bekleidet vor seinem (Hermiones) Spiegel. ‚Ich denke das müsste gehen….'

Mit aufgesetzter heiterer Miene, versuchte er Hermiones Gangart nachahmend durch den Gemeinschaftsraum zu tänzeln. Harry, Ginny und Co. waren zu seinem Glück so mit ihrem ‚Flaschenspiel' beschäftigt, dass sie ihn nicht bemerkten.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit, war er an seinem Ziel angekommen, die Schülerbibliothek. Er hatte keinen großen Hunger und wollte sich die Zeit mit einigen Recherchen vertreiben, als sich eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er schrak auf und drehte sich mit einem Ruck um. Ihm gegenüber stand ein grinsender Malfoy-Senior. ‚Irgendwie wird die Gattung ‚Malfoy', langsam lästig……'

-o-o-

Hermione stand nachdem sie satt war sofort auf und machte sich so schnell wie sie konnte aus der großen Halle. Nachdem sie dem einen oder anderen Schüler noch wegen Banalitäten Punkte abgezogen hatte, ging sie zum See.

Während sie um eben diesen herumschlenderte traf sie auf ein paar Hufflepuffs und machte ihnen die Hölle heiß. ‚Böse zu sein, ist manchmal unheimlich befriedigend, man könnte sich beinahe daran gewöhnen.' Hermione seufzte kurz und wollte gerade den Rückweg antreten, als sie Sirius sah der ihr entgegenkam. Er schien ziemlich schlechte Laune zu haben.

-o-o-

Snape war gelinde gesagt ‚not amused' Lucius anzutreffen. Kurz hatte er den Gedanken an Flucht gefasst, aber verwarf diesen sofort wieder. ‚Ob Draco ihm den ‚Unfall' geschildert hatte! Wohl kaum, er hätte zu wenig Zeit gehabt und wenn doch würde ich schon längst tot sein. Das würde ein nettes Gespräch werden: ‚Hallo Luc, ich bin Severus und im Körper einer Schülerin, so nebenbei erwähnt hat dein Sohn mir einen runtergeholt. Wie geht's Narcissa?''

Er merkte erst jetzt, dass er Lucius seit einer guten Minute anstarren musste und wandte seinen Blick zurück auf sein Buch. „Miss Schulsprecherin, auf ein Wort…..bitte." Snape konnte das Grinsen Lucius aus diesen Worten förmlich heraushören.

‚Womit habe ich das verdient!' (Ganz einfach Sev, du musst ja auch unbedingt in meiner FF herumhängen gg)

ENDE KAPITEL 8

Tut mir unheimlich Leid, dass nach einer so langen Pause ein verhältnismäßig kurzes Kapitel kommt, aber wir waren eine Woche auf Klassenfahrt und die ganzen Prüfungen stehen vor der Tür (bin mittlerweile mathematisch frustriert). Ich hoffe ihr nehmt mir das nicht all zu übel.

Bis zum nächsten Kapitel,

Honeycat


End file.
